


Sugar-Rich.Com (discontinued)

by Gorewrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Best Friends, Boundaries, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Food Kink, Ignis is a world known cook, Panic Attacks, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rich Boys, Sir Kink, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Gladiolus, Sugar Daddy Ignis, Voice Kink, more tags as i write, reader has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorewrites/pseuds/Gorewrites
Summary: Y/N is a college student 500 dollars short of this months rent. One day, while watching a movie online. She gets an ad talking about none other then a sugar daddy website, being in need of some fast cash. She signs up. Little does she know, her whole world is going to be turned upside down.





	1. 500 dollars short.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, long in the short of it is, I'm a slut for FFXV and Ignis, so I wanted to give back to this amazing fandom by posting my main FFXV story on here! Enjoy!

‘Five hundred dollars short this month.’  
You thought to yourself as you sighed. You flopped onto your saggy couch and felt like crying. ‘I can’t keep asking my uncle for money for rent.’ you thought to yourself again. You were a college student, taking a class in criminal justice studies. Yeah maybe you didn’t want to do it for the rest of your life, but you enjoyed it and your uncle offered you a loan to start. You were still in deep debt with him, and while he was a nice guy and all, and told you to ‘take your time with the money’ you felt bad for having to also ask him for food and rent money. You recently just got fired from your job as a waitress, for spilling one drink on a customer! Your boss was a hard-ass anyway he didn’t like you for unknown reasons, you were fairly nice if not a little shy. You maybe also tended to avoid customers…and hid in the back a lot. Making other waitresses work overtime even. Okay maybe you did screw up more then just spilling a drink on someone. 

You had just went over your budget for the month, you were five hundred dollars short for rent. Your landlord was nice enough to spare you paying for last months rent, but you had to make up for it at the end of this month. You didn’t have the money, what were you going to do now? You could see the images passing through your mind. ‘I’m going to be homeless begging for peanuts on the streets, I’ll have to move in with my mom and dad, they won’t be happy with you, failing everything in life including your job.’ They just kept popping up in your head, failure. That’s what you were in this moment. You would have to drop out of school at this rate, and make your uncle upset with wasting his money. Your only hope was…  
“Stripping.”   
You said out loud. Making your roommate Ashley jump at the sudden noise.   
“What?” Ashley asked, gripping at her chest. “I’ll have to become a stripper I guess, I went over my budget, I’m five-fucking-hundred dollars short this month. I owe twice the amount for my half of the rent this month, I have to pay for new books and half the food. I’m fucked Ash, I’m totally fucked.” Ashley frowned. “That’s it? You are just going to give up? Become a stripper? At your age?”  
You put your arms up and slapped them down on your legs. “I’m old enough, why not?”   
Ashley got off her top bunk with her laptop and sat beside you. “Because you have other choices, what about being a waitress again?” Ashley asked, she was trying to help, but you were still too shy to ever waitress again, you would probably get fired for the same reasons again, you couldn’t handle that shame, not again.  
“No, I can’t waitress, it’s not right for me.”   
Ashley sighed. “Doesn’t matter if it’s right for you, it’s money.” Ashley said in a matter-of-fact voice. She was right, but your crippling anxiety was telling you something else. You just shook your head. You could tell Ashley was disappointed, she wasn’t the most understanding person. But she tried. She was a social butterfly, had lots of friends at work and at school, she was day and you were night. Total opposites to say the least. “I’ll cover you for this month, okay?” Ashley said, getting up off her seat and grabbing her bag. “I’m going out to grab some coffee, wanna come?” She asked, you shook your head again. “No, but thanks….” This was the second time Ashley offered to cover you, you never said yes or no, but she always ended up covering the half of the rent and food money you paid for. “Okay, take care.”   
The door shut, you were once again alone with your thoughts. 

To take your mind off of what you were going through right now. You put on a movie on your laptop and cuddled with your hoard of stuffed animals that were on your bottom bunk. You were watching the movie on a sketchy website, and ads would come up now and then. You would just close them and move on with the rest of your movie. They all looked extremely fake anyways, the whole ‘make millions in one week!’ ads. You scoffed, if only life was that easy.   
There was about ten minutes left of your movie, it was a sappy romance movie. You were crying lightly by the last ten minutes, these whole ‘boy falls for girl in girls time of need’ movies always were so fake and cheesy, but you couldn’t help but wonder, maybe someone is out there waiting for me.   
You were in the middle of your nice daydream when the audio stopped, and another ad popped up. You thought nothing of it, until you read what it said.   
‘Find your rich mate today! At Sugar-Rich.com!’  
“The hell is this.” You spoke softly to yourself. You had never seen this add before, dare you say it even looked pretty legit for being on a rather sketchy website. This time, rather then big breasted women or money piles with rich and famous looking men standing by them. It was simply a pink background with cute hearts and a big square link in the middle below the text.   
‘click’  
“What am I doing? I could get viruses from this!”  
You scolded yourself before moving to close the website tab. You looked back as the page loaded, why were you still here? What scam are you getting yourself into?   
On the front of the website page, it had a girl explaining how the website works, the video was muted, so you un-muted it.   
“Sugar-Rich.com is all about finding you a man who wants to give you money, gifts and a good time in return of company and pleasures.”  
‘It’s an escort website.’   
You thought as you watched the video. The girl went on to explain how it’s a safe and secure website, with over 5000 members online, ranging from what she called ‘sugar daddies and sugar babies’. And that the whole thing legal, safe, and consensual. The more she spoke, the more you wanted to fill in the info. The whole thing sounded pretty good, right? Money in return for company, pretty simple.   
“Wait, what am I thinking? I can’t be an escort! It’s not just your company these men are looking for! No man is just looking for company in return for money!” You tried to argue with yourself.   
You were signing up as you said this.   
It was a simple ask and answer kind of deal, nothing too personal, the kept your email safe along with your number in case any problems happened you or needed to report someone.   
“Okay, name…”   
You typed in your name, age, gender, what you were looking for in a partner, city, email, and number.   
“You have officially signed up for Sugar-Rich.com!”   
You read off when another window popped up after answering everything.   
“Please wait for someone to message you, for now, browse around and visit our F.A.Q for any other questions!” The last part said, you did it, no going back now.   
Well, unless you just deleted your account. But your brain was too fuzzy to even think of that right now. You didn’t even bother to finish the last ten minutes of your movie, you shut off the lights and went to bed. 

You woke up to the sound of you laptop dinging, you left it on while you slept. You rubbed your eyes and checked the clock beside the bed. It read 4:29 AM. You moved your head to the side and looked up, Ashley was in bed above you, snoring gently. You grabbed some earbuds from the drawer beside you and pulled them into your computer. You clicked around for a moment, trying to figure out which tab the sound came from. You landed on the Sugar-Rich.com tab, and saw that you had one new message. You were shocked, already? You stopped for a moment, your heart beating faster while looking at the little message bubble on the side of your screen. You felt like just deleting this whole account for a moment, but you couldn’t help but click on the message. 

From: I.S   
Subject: Hello  
Body: Hello madam, I couldn’t help but notice you are new here. I was wondering if you would be interested in chatting for awhile? I would greatly enjoy getting to know each other. Thank you for your time. – I.S

You were speechless, you were expecting the message to contain a simple ‘wanna fuck?’ Not a classy lad.   
You kept reading the message over and over. You were reading this right, right? He wanted to ‘chat’ with you. Does that include you replying? Because you aren’t good at that.   
You gathered your breath before laying your fingers on the keyboard. 

From:   
‘Do I just use my initials? Is that for safety reasons? Or was this guy just being mysterious? ‘ You thought to yourself.   
From: Y.N  
Subject: Re-Hello  
\- Hello sir. -   
‘Hello sir? Well he did call me madam…it’s not that cheesy.’   
\- You are very kind, I would love to chat more, I’m really new to this, maybe you can explain more to me? –   
‘Yes, this looks good.’  
\- Thank you again sir. Y.N –   
You clicked ‘send’ and flopped back onto your bed, ripping the earbuds out while you were at it. You covered your eyes with your hands and sighed. You tried to get some sleep, but the thought of this mysterious I.S was keeping you up. What would he say? Were you too classy? Maybe trying too hard? It’s not like you weren’t trying hard, this guy seemed pretty damn perfect. And he has only sent you one message. You had a gut feeling though. You knew, this was the start of something crazy. You stayed up playing on your phone for awhile, before your laptop made another dinging noise. You almost took flight when you heard that sound. You quickly snatched up your laptop and clicked on the right tab. Another message from I.S. You clicked on it. And started reading the message.   
From: I.S  
Subject: Re-Hello  
Body: I’m guessing you didn’t read the F.A.Q? It’s okay. I would very much enjoy explaining how this works maybe over dinner? I live rather close to you, I would enjoy some company for my dinner tomorrow. – I.S

Shit, he wants to have dinner? This soon? Why couldn’t he just explain in in the message? You closed your eyes and took some deep breathes. 

From: Y.N  
Subject: Re-Hello  
Body: Where should I meet you sir?


	2. Mada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make an impulse choice to meet I.S off of the Sugar-Rich.com website. He wasn't what you were expecting. To say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read all the tags and enjoy! No smut yet! Maybe a little in the next chapter though???!!!

What did you just do? It was an act of impulse! You freaked out, you just agreed to meet with a man you don’t know anything about, not even a name! You tried to find a way to take back the email, but nothing worked. That’s it, you’re dead. If life wasn’t already bad enough, now you are going to be murdered.  
‘Or I could just not show up-‘  
Ding  
Another message, because your inbox was already open, you saw the message right away.  
From: I.S  
Subject: Re-Hello  
Body: Meet me at the Mada restaurant at 8:00 PM tomorrow. Ask for Ignis. Enjoy the rest of your night madam. 

Ignis, you repeated the name, it tasted sweet to say, smooth and it rolled off your tongue. Suddenly, when he told you what you would think is his name, you felt like this wasn’t crazy, you calmed down. After closing your laptop, you fell asleep.   
The next day, you were woken up by the smell of bacon…and…burning? You sat up, scratching your head and frowning, looking at the kitchen area. Ashley was cooking (or just burning) bacon. While reaching for a towel, Ashley saw you up. “Mornin’ sleepyhead!” She cheered, fanning the towel over the pan to calm the smoke. You coughed a little and looked at the clock, you had slept in one hour later then normal for you. Good thing it was the weekend and you didn’t have school today. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” You yawned out to Ashley. She took the pan off the stove and sat it on the counter. “You were up in the middle of the night last night, I wanted you to catch up on some sleep.” Ashley waved the towel around as she spoke. You nodded, nice of her to do. “H-hey um, Ash?” You stuttered. Were you really going to tell her what you were doing last night? How would you even put it? Ashley made a small ‘hm’ noise while plating her bacon. “Um... never mind. Just give me some bacon please.” You said, no, it was too risky right now. What would she think of you? 

“Get your own fuckin’ bacon!” Ashley giggled plopping beside you with her bacon. You chuckled with her as she shoved a piece of crisp bacon in her mouth.   
You told Ashley you were going out with an old friend later that night, and she didn’t ask many questions. Which you were thankful for, she wasn’t really nosey unless it came to your love life. You cringed as you thought of your love life, you’ve only had one other boyfriend and he was an ass. Would you even call this Ignis guy a ‘boyfriend’ if you two hit it off. Or is he just like a pimp of some sort? You had lots of things to ask him when you met him as least, maybe it would take some of pressure off you. Ashley planned to stay in tonight, she ended up going to a club with her other friends after coffee, so she was going to catch up on some homework. As you were refreshing your makeup for the night, Ashley leaned up against the bathroom door. You saw her and jumped a little before turning towards her. “Hi.” You simply said, chuckling a bit. You turned back to the mirror and applied some eyeliner. “So, old friend huh?” You nodded. “Yeah, from high school, they um…contacted me online last night, that’s why I was up-“

“You mean your sugar daddy?”   
Your heart stopped. How did she find out? What were you supposed to say now, not only did you lie to her, you are possibly putting your life in danger, and that seemed to make Ashley upset the most.   
“When were you going to tell me? That you are meeting up with a man who is going to pay you for sex?”   
You closed your makeup bag and put it away before turning to Ashley and answering. “I was going to tell you this morning, but I…I was…worried you would react like this.”  
Ashley didn’t buy it, even though it was part the truth. Also you didn’t want her knowing you were willing to sell yourself rather then getting just another waitress job.  
“Ash, look…I don’t wanna live off you forever, or my uncle, or my parents. I want to have money to pay for my own things and my half of our deal.”  
Ashley frowned. “You know I don’t mind, you know your uncle or your parents don’t mind. But what I didn’t want you doing was this, it respect what you want to do, but it’s dangerous and I don’t think you should. I would rather see you get a job where you won’t be used.”   
What she was saying sunk into you. This guy, be it nice. Was probably putting on a front, just to get to your body. Then again, you didn’t know what this whole ‘sugar daddy, sugar baby’ relationship would include. Was it just like being an escort? Or was there more to it? You needed to know, as much as you hated to disappoint your best friend. You didn’t want to live off other people. 

You walked to the front door and whispered ‘I’m going to be late’ before leaving.   
It was 7:45, and the walk to the restaurant was about a ten minute walk, and you didn’t want to be late. You would rather be a little early.   
As you walked to the restaurant, you just thought of what everyone would think of you. Maybe Ashley was right, this is too risky. Before you could turn around, you were at the restaurant. You were thinking so much that you walked ten minutes without noticing. The restaurant was extremely fancy and expensive looking, you could hear classical music playing. You didn’t even notice a man holding the door for you.   
Without saying anything, you walked in and saw a girl, standing by platform and smiling. “Welcome to Mada, do you have a reservation?” She smiled, her teeth were extremely white and she was wearing a classical black dress. “U-Um…I’m here to see Ignis?” You almost forgot his name. A man walked up to the girl at the platform and whispered in her ear, she whispered back and nodded. “Yes of course, he is right back here, follow me madam.” 

You nodded and followed her, the restaurant was mostly red and gold in color. Fancy people dressed in fancy clothes put your knee-high strapless red dress to shame almost. You felt intimidated to say the least. You walked into the back of the girl while staring at the fancy people drinking fancy wines probably. “S-Sorry!” You stutter. The girl clears her throat and points and menu towards a man, sitting at a table looking at the menu. “He is right over there madam, enjoy your meal.” The girl says before turning on her heel to leave. You feel your heart skip a beat when you look at the man she pointed at. He was handsome, no, god-like was more what you were describe him as. You stumbled towards the table and took a seat. He looked up from his menu and smiled. You stared at him, his smile would probably give you an orgasm right there. “You must be Y.N?” Ignis asked. You nodded before noticing you were still staring at this god. “O-Oh um, yes I am. A-And you’re Ignis?” You said looked down at your hands, only peaking up to look at him when you said his name. “Indeed, Ignis Scientia. I’m glad you showed up. It can be rather intimidating the first time you sign up.” You gave out a forced chuckle. “Yes, it was a little.. intimidating.” You shifted in your seat and gave a weak smile.   
“Just relax. You need to be able to enjoy my company if this is going to work.” Ignis said in a low voice. It made you rub your thighs together almost just to get friction, his voice was so smooth and it made shivers run through you. You nodded, smiling as you looked up at him. He smiled back and handed you your menu. “Pick anything you want, I’m paying.” You didn’t have any money on you, so you weren’t going to fight him. But it probably wasn’t very smart of you to only bring a twenty to a fancy dinner like this. You gave him a small thank you and looked through the menu. You didn’t understand a single thing on the menu, and the descriptions weren’t helping. “What would you recommend?” You asked, you tried to speak in the most normal voice you could muster. “Of course, the seafood treasure is absolutely delightful.” You nodded, looking at the menu for it. Your eyes almost blew out of your head when you saw the price. “I-Ignis this is too much money, I can’t order it.“  
“Please, let me treat you to dinner for agreeing to meet with me.” He closed his menu and the waiter was coming over to you before you could fight anymore. “What can I get for you today sir?” The waiter asked holding a somehow expensive looking notepad and a golden pen. You wondered if it was real gold, probably was if the food was way over twenty dollars. Ignis ordered for you two and handed over the menu’s. He also ordered what you guessed was the most pricey wine bottle for the both of you. “So, what would you like to know?” You almost forgot what he was talking about, until you realized he was talking about the website. “O-Oh um, well…what exactly do I have to do for you? Like…hoe your farms or-“ You were cut off but a chuckle that Ignis gave off. You felt stupid, stupid stupid stupid. “Dear, you aren’t going to be paid to be my maid. You will get an allowance simply for keeping me company.” You blinked. What happened to the ‘company and pleasures’ that the website talked about? Did he really not want sex in return for money.

“Here, let me explain more in detail.” He said when he noticed your still confused expression. “Your allowance will be based off how much time you spend around me, and if you choose, it can also be depending on what intimate things we do.” There it was, that was what you were waiting for. “But intimacy is not needed if you do not want to. What would make you comfortable is the most important thing.” This was starting to sound even better and better as he told you about it. He smiled when he noticed you blushing for the talk of intimacy. “What do you feel comfortable with my dear?” He asked in barely a whisper. You opened your mouth to answer, before closing it when the waiter walked up to you and poured you both a glass of wine from the bottle, leaving it before walking away. “Try some.” Ignis said swishing around the wine in the glass. You held the glass up to your lips before taking a small sip. It was the most expensive wine you have ever tasted, well, you had only had one other type in your whole life. But this was good. “It’s amazing, sorry I can’t say much else about it. I’m not really a wine connoisseur.” He chuckled with you and set down his glass after taking a sip himself. After making small talk for awhile, you got back on the topic of how this sugar daddy, sugar baby relationship worked. He started to explain levels of money that you would get for how many hours you would spend with him. “I do have school, we will have to talk about weekday company and such.” You added. “Oh, you are currently in college? What are you learning?” He asked, he seemed to be very interested in you and what you did from your dinner so far. “I’m studying criminal justice, not sure if I want to do it for the rest of my life, but I enjoy it for now.” You smiled. Ignis nodded and sipped on his wine. “Would you like me to pay for your school?” You were in the middle of taking a drink yourself, you almost spit out your wine when he said that. “Along with your allowance. Let me pay for your school.”   
“Ignis, that’s too much..just for company in return?” Ignis nodded. “What’s so hard to understand? I may be wealthy, but wealth comes with a price of loneliness at times. I’ve been looking for a fun, smart and classy women who enjoys spending time with me. It’s for both of us to enjoy.” This guy? Lonely? He could probably afford twenty high-class escorts every night! “Ignis..” You whispered. The waiter came by again dropping off your food and wishing you a good meal. “Do you not want to be in my company?” Ignis asked before you started your meal. “No! I…I really do..you seem so-“ You had to search for the right, less R-rated word. “kind..” You finished. You really wanted to say more about it, as there was more, wayyy more. “Then let me do this for you, things will work out if we set rules.”  
“What kind of rules?” Ignis chuckled.

“You tell me.” Ignis took a bite of his food, keeping his eyes on you. “I can’t think of any.” You giggled nervously. “Sexual wise.” Ignis said. Making you for the second time tonight, almost spit something out. “O-oh.”   
“For my ladies in the past I’ve had this.”

Ignis reached into his suit jacket coat and pulled out a piece of paper. “Read it over tonight, do some research and call me tomorrow after you do the research. My number is at the bottom of the paper, it’s my personal cell phone number.” You nodded, reaching for the paper and looking it over quickly. “Thank you, Ignis.”   
You finished your meal with Ignis, you almost moaned when you got the first taste of the food. It was perfect, well worth the price you thought. Then again, you were used to eating burger king. Anything that wasn’t a burger was good to you. He offered dessert but you kindly declined. After paying, Ignis stood up and helped you up. “Thank you for meeting with me.” You said still holding his hand. “The pleasure was all mine madam.” He said, before kissing your hand. It made you blush madly, and some other reactions as well. 

Ignis walked you out of the restaurant before turning towards you. “Where is your car?”   
“I walked..here.” You said shyly, he must have had about twenty cars, and you almost always just drove with friends or took the bus. “May I offer you a ride then?” ‘Hell yes please give me a ride.’ You thought to yourself. “Um, I don’t want to bother you-“ “It’s no bother, I want to make sure you get home safely.” You couldn’t argue with that. You nodded, and he led you to his car. It was shiny and probably worth more then any other car you’ve seen. He opened the passenger door for you and you got in. The car smelled of leather and, what you imagined he smelled like, pine.   
He got into the drivers seat and asked you the directions to put in on his GPS. You made more small talk as he drove. You enjoyed his company, and you hoped you were being classy enough to make him enjoy your company. But the way he was laughing and asking you about your life, made you think he was really enjoying you.   
When you arrived at your apartment, you turned your head towards him and smiled. “Thank you for the ride, Ignis.” You said, he smiled back and leaned closer to you. “Pleasure was all mine, you are extremely interesting. I hope we can spend more time together soon.” You blushed, he must have noticed you face turning red. Because he put his hand on your cheek and pulled you closer.

Your lips brushed against each others until you gave the final push. Your lips met and he tasted hot. You felt like the kiss lasted minutes, but you savored every minute of his perfect lips on yours. “Ignis..” You murmured into the kiss. He made a small ‘hm?” noise before pulling away. “Was that too much?” He panicked. “No! Gods no um…it was. Really nice…” You smoothed out your dress and thought about how he felt against you. You could never forget it, it’s forever tattooed in your brain. “Well, in that case.” You were looking away when Ignis pulled you by the chin to pull you into another kiss. This time, you felt more confident, licking his lips and asking for entry. He let you in. Your tongues battled for dominance but you let him win. You both pulled away for air, looking at each other. His glasses were slightly tipped and you readjusted them for him an giggled. Ignis chuckled with you and reached into his pocket. “Here.” He pulled out five crisp one hundred dollar bills from his wallet. Your eyes got wide and you shook your head. “Ignis, it was just a ki-“

“When you read the papers I gave you, you will see that a kiss is worth three hundred dollars, I’m giving you an extra two hundred for being amazing company tonight.” You slowly reached out to grab the money and almost teared up. “Thank you, Ignis. This is going to pay for my rent this month.” You said giving a soft laugh. Ignis smiled at the sight of you smiling so brightly.   
“Goodnight Ignis.”   
“Goodnight Y/N.”  
You stepped out of the car and waved as he left.   
You turned on your heel to the front door. “Maybe this was a good idea..” You whispered to yourself as you walked through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! <3


	3. Crystal dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Ignis learn a bit more about each other, and get a little closer while watching a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Okay the amazing support I've gotten so far on this fic is AMAZING??? Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy so smutty stuff! <3

When you got inside your apartment, you saw that all the lights were out and Ashley was sleeping. You sighed and got into some comfy clothes before grabbing up the paper Ignis gave you and opened your laptop. You first read what he had written down.

\- Sugar Daddy and Sugar Baby contract –  
Allowance is based off of the time spent with the sugar daddy.   
One hour to four hours is between five hundred dollars to three thousand dollars. So on and so forth. The time spent with the sugar daddy shall be completely up to the sugar baby, fitting to her schedule due to school, work or personal activities. 

You thought this was fair, even more then fair. The man must have had serious money. You didn’t even bother to ask what he does to earn all this money. Well, that would probably be a little too forward. You looked back down at the paper and saw the new heading.   
\- Sexual relationship between the Sugar Daddy and Sugar Baby –   
You blushed, would you seem weird if you agreed to this sexual relationship with a man you just met? He seemed nice, and you weren’t really worried about safety issues anymore. And you always didn’t have to do anything sexual with him like he said, just being paid for company? That sounded pretty good to you. He wants this after all, and you do too.  
You kept reading down the paper.   
Kissing on the first date will get you three hundred dollars; second date is heavy petting; third date is foreplay with clothes on; fourth date is foreplay with clothes off; and the fifth date is sex.  
This will make the sugar baby (if comfortable with being intimate), worry free that the sugar daddy will do anything she is uncomfortable with. The sugar daddy and sugar baby will talk about what he and she both do not like before the foreplay with clothes off stage. If you have any questions. Please contact me at this number. 

You shivered, maybe it was the way this was put so well together. That just made you more sure you wanted to be intimate with him. But what would that make you two? You didn’t even think to ask, would you just be company? Or something more? ‘You shouldn’t even be thinking this deep into it.’ you thought to yourself.   
‘You can call Ignis tomorrow to ask him all the questions you want.’   
You finished your thought before moving to your laptop. You searched up a few things, mainly what does a sugar baby do non-sexually when with a sugar daddy, what relationship does a sugar daddy and baby have, and a few videos. 

After you were satisfied with your research. You went to bed, you let you mind wander, thoughts of Ignis, that sexy deep accented voice and how kind he was to you when you were being a mess. That kiss, his soft lips. You were starting to fantasize. 

You couldn’t help it, the thought of him was driving you mad. You slowly trailed your hand down your neck down to your breasts. You were wearing a dark blue tank-top and black sweatpants. You pinched your nipple through your tank-top, and put a hand over your mouth, trying not to make your roommate above you wake up. You haven’t masturbated in weeks, you were worrying too much to do anything to enjoy yourself, this was the first time you had any fun in weeks. You weren’t much for teasing yourself, you trailed your left hand to your clothed cunt and rubbed over the sweatpants, just before dipping into your pants. You weren’t wearing any panties at the time, so your hand went straight for your clit. You let out a soft, breathy moan before closing your eyes tightly. You imagined Ignis hovering over you, telling you what a good girl you were before pushing his thick cock inside of you. Another moan came out of your mouth, trying to make it as quiet as possible. You started rubbing faster and used your right hand to play with your nipples. Shortly after you were nearing a high, that feeling of tightness inside of you as you were nearing orgasm. You lastly thought of Ignis using that silk tie to blindfold you. And you were gone. That thought of trying something out of your comfort with a man like that made you orgasm so hard that you couldn’t help but yelp, you were sure Ashley heard you. But damn, that was probably the hardest orgasm you have had in a very long time. You started to fall asleep as you came down from your high. You ended up dreaming of Ignis that night.  
The next morning, your alarm woke you up. You didn’t bother to look at the god forsaken thing as you tried to find the snooze button. When you successfully found it, you rolled around to see the piece of paper Ignis gave you last night. Suddenly you remembered. You had masturbated for the first time in weeks to a man you just met. You jolted up in bed right away before grabbing your phone on the nightstand and looking at your new messages. There was only one, from Ashley.  
From: Ashley  
Body: Hope your date went well, went out with Josh for breakfast. Didn’t wanna wake you up. Love Ash ~

You sighed, was Ashley still upset about going out with him? She didn’t seem like it. You chose to try to forget about it. You stood up, wobbling slightly as you did.   
You got dressed into something less gross and put on very light makeup. You were planning on going out for breakfast, before you saw the paper on the nightstand. ‘Should I call him? It’s pretty early, he might be sleeping or at work.’   
Fuck it. 

You snatched the paper and looked at the number and punched it into your phone. ‘Call’ you hit the button as soon as it came up.   
Ring, ring, ring, ring.   
‘Fuck, I was right. Or he might be just ignoring m-‘  
“Ignis Scientia.” You could tell that sexy accent from any other accent ever.   
“Uh, hi Ignis. It’s Y/N.”   
Facepalm.   
“Oh Y/N, I didn’t think you would call this early.”   
“Did I wake you up? I’m so sorry!”   
“No you didn’t. Did you do some research?”   
You took a deep breath and nodded.  
Then you remembered he couldn’t see you.  
“Yeah, I did and…well…I agree to the terms. And I looked up a few things and I feel very comfortable with you so…yeah..for sure I’d like to see you again.”   
You could hear Ignis’ breath hitch when you said you wanted to see him again.   
“I’m glad, I enjoyed our time together yesterday. Would you like to grab a breakfast together?”   
“O-of course, I can pay this time-“  
“Y/N, it’s my job to take care of you. I’m paying.”   
You blushed, ‘his job to take care of me?’ it made you weak to the knees.   
“Okay..where would you like to meet?”   
Ignis thought for a little bit before speaking again. “Maybe at Chai café? They have a very good breakfast menu.” How did this man know so much about the best places to eat in town? 

“Sure, will um..you pick me up?” That was bold of you, you would have probably walked on your knees to the café just to be able to see him again.  
He gave out a chuckle. “Of course dear. I’ll see you in ten minutes.” You said your goodbyes and hung up. You changed Ignis’ name in your phone to ‘sugar daddy’ and smiled. ‘Nice’ you cheered to yourself. You checked over your makeup and fluffed your hair. You looked nice, maybe not perfect. But nice enough to show yourself in front of people. Even though you were mostly just thinking about what Ignis would think. You wrote a little note for Ashley if she came back before you and left.   
You waited for about five minutes before Ignis’ car pulled up in front of you. You gave a small wave before getting inside the car.   
Ignis leaned forward to capture your lips. You kissed back, even though you were taken back slightly. He pulled away and smiled. “I’m glad you chose to see me again.” You nodded and looked back at your legs.

The drive to the café was enjoyable, you and Ignis chatted about little things you saw while driving. You were stopped at a red light when Ignis turned to you. “You agreed to the company and allowance. But may I ask about the intimate parts? What did you think?” Ignis said as he started driving again when the light turned green. You stuttered to find your words. ‘Well I did have a mind blowing orgasm while thinking about you last night, does that answer your question?’ If only you could really say that to him. “Um, yes..I read over everything and well- yes..I don’t mind.” Ignis almost lost control of his car when you said that. You made a small yelp and gripped the seat. “Sorry, I’m just, Thrilled.” Ignis said calmly. He seemed so calm all the time, and this can’t be the first time a girl said she would sleep with him. “It’s okay, I’m just often scared by little things heh.” The rest of the short drive was quiet, and a little awkward. Talking about sex always makes everything awkward to you. Finally you made it to the café and Ignis helped you out of the car. The café was cute, it looked like a normal college student would even come here. You didn’t look so out of place this time. After you two sat down and ordered. Ignis cleared his throat, was he…nervous? To hopefully take his mind off the fact he was going to get laid in the next five dates. You started asking him a few things about himself.   
“Oh, I never asked, what do you do?” 

You said as you shoved a piece of egg in your mouth. “Oh, I’m a chef and owner of six high-class restaurants. I try to visit my restaurants as much as I can, but sometimes I just need a break. I don’t take breaks very often because it gets rather lonely. I guess that will change soon.” He took a sip of his coffee while looking at you over the brim. And grinned back at him and swallowed the food you had in your mouth. “You should cook for me sometime.” You said, hopefully giving the right hint. “Of course, it would be my pleasure.” ‘No, no it would be MY pleasure’. You giggled at the thought. Ignis cocked an eyebrow and grinned. “Did I say something of amusement?” His wording just made you giggle again. “I just, like your accent.” You started feeling more comfortable around him. “I’m glad you enjoy my voice, as you will be listening to it for awhile I hope.” You nod. You honestly didn’t know how long this relationship would last, but you hoped it would be a very long time. Even when you two were done breakfast, you didn’t leave. Rather you kept talking and enjoying each others company. Seeing how this date was going, this whole ‘being in each others company’ thing could really work. It’s not as crazy as it seemed two days ago. “Tell me about yourself Y/N.” Ignis said drinking the last of his coffee. You tucked a piece of stray hair behind your ear and scoffed. “I’m just a college student, my life is studying and some more studying.”   
“Everyone has a story behind everything, tell me why you decided to pursue criminal justice.” Ignis suggested. You looked down and smiled. “Well, it’s a stupid reason but…I just enjoyed learning about crime? I want to protect, but at the same time I highly doubt I’m suited for it.” You looked up again and gave a weak smile. “I’ve…never really had a job in mind. This was more just something I enjoyed learning about.” 

“You are a very smart, classy and beautiful young women. You should take your time thinking about a career and enjoy doing what you want to do.” 

This made you blush, no one had ever called you a smart, classy, beautiful women before. You almost teared up. “Thank you, Ignis..” You smiled widely.   
After chatting for a while longer, Ignis and you packed up and went back to the car. It was almost noon by the time you two got out of the café. And Ignis wanted to take you shopping. You knew there was no fighting him, so you agreed. “So..what do you want me to buy?” Stupid question, but it’s something you kind of wanted to know.   
“Whatever you want darling, I bet you rarely go shopping. A girl who works so hard should treat herself from time to time, don’t you think?” You agreed, you never bought things for yourself, or more you never just had the money to buy things for yourself. Ignis took you to a shopping mall, one you had never been to before. It was near the other side of town, and you couldn’t walk that far. You were assuming Ignis was going to take you to all of the expensive stores in the mall, so you prepared yourself to see some more classy people. You and Ignis walked around the mall until he led you inside a (what you had expected) very fancy store called ‘Crystals’. You browsed around, the dresses were beautiful. You had never seen such a beautiful sight in your life (besides from Ignis) when you laid your eyes on a black, knee high dress with an open back and white crystals lining the front and waist. You picked it off the rack and looked at it closer, before making the mistake of looking at the price tag. Hopefully before Ignis noticed, you put it back on the rack. Even though this was how the deal worked, you still felt bad about spending Ignis’ money. Ignis walked over to you and saw you looking at the dress. “Do you like that darling?” He asked, he had some suit pants slung over his forearm. “U-um…yeah..but it’s kinda pricey-“   
“Y/N..” Ignis scolded. “Do you like it?” He repeated his question. You muttered a small ‘yes’ before he picked it back off the rack. “Try it on to make sure it fits.” Before you could tell Ignis how much you hated dressing rooms, he was grabbing your hand, leading you to the dressing room. The worker at the store set up a dressing room for you and Ignis waited outside. Once getting inside the fairly large room, you took deep breathes and leaned against the wall. You took off the Walmart dress you were wearing at the time and slipped on the new dress. You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled. It was really pretty, it fit just right and showed off your body perfectly.   
“I-I’m coming out now..” You said softly through the door. When you opened it, Ignis was standing in front of the door. You yelped when you saw him so close to you. He studied you in the dress for about five seconds before smiling. “You look ravishing. Do you like how it fits?” You nodded and did a little twirl. “I love it.” You giggled.   
That’s all Ignis needed to hear before telling the lady who set up the dressing room to charge his credit card. 

After you two were done shopping, Ignis took you to lunch, he paid of course.   
By the time lunch was done it was 3:30 PM. You had hardly noticed the time that was passing. You were enjoying your time with him so much, even if you were quiet awkward at times. You went for a walk together, you petted a dog and asked Ignis about how he ended up on Sugar-Rich.com. “I was simply lonely, I know it’s not the most effective way to cure loneliness, but a friend suggested. He is also on the same website. But he didn’t get the pleasure of meeting you.” Ignis explained, that last part making you blush. “Well, I’m lucky I got to meet you Ignis, I really can’t thank you enough for helping me.”   
“And I can’t thank you enough for helping me, my dear.” 

You stopped walking for a minute to kiss Ignis on the cheek and giggled. “Darling, would you give me the pleasure of making you dinner tonight at my place?”   
Wait, his place?   
“Sure! I’d love to try some of your food.” Well, that was quick. Ignis’ smile grew as you neared the car. Was this really happening? Were you really going to be going over to his place?   
“You’re quiet the charmer.” You said as he opened the passenger door for you. “I’m always a gentlemen.” The way he said that made you hot.   
Ignis pulled up to an expensive looking office that was incredibly tall. You were wondering what you were doing here. “Why are we here?” You asked turning to him.   
“This is my apartment, I’m at the top floor.”   
“Your what?” You said turning back to the huge building. He let out a chuckle and stopped the car. “I always thought this was an office when I’d pass by it…” You explained.   
“No, this is an apartment, I’m lucky to have gotten the penthouse.”   
“Penthouse?”   
“Yes.”   
“You mean the top floor of this…how many floor building?”   
“56 levels, I’m on level 56 yes.” 

You were shocked, but you didn’t really know why. What were you expecting? For him to live in a shitty little apartment like yours? No, you should have known he would live in what you thought was an office on the top floor.   
After asking him twenty more questions about the building, he led you inside and greeted the doorman. You took the lift up, where an older couple were riding with you. Ignis seemed to know them, as they made small talk while you rode up to the 56th floor. The older couple got off on the 34th floor and now it was just you and Ignis.   
It was awkwardly silent for the rest of the ride up, you felt like your heart was going to explode when Ignis grabbed your hand and led you out of the lift. You made a right turn before Ignis stopped you at a door. “This is it.” Ignis said opening the door with his key. You stepped inside and saw a large glass window that was basically a wall. There were three black stairs leading down to the living room floor, where the floor was mainly black and shiny, expect for a white fur rug in the middle of the couch and expensive looking chairs. “Wow…Ignis this is amazing..” 

“Wait until you see the kitchen.” 

Of course, he was a chef, his kitchen would probably be the most expensive looking place in the whole apartment. He took your hand again and led you the kitchen. Was he sure this was a kitchen and not a whole other apartment? It was mostly clean white and shiny black. And the stove looked like it was made of pure platinum. “Ignis…it’s beautiful.” You smiled looking at him. “It’s my pride and joy this kitchen, it’s where I come up with all my dishes.” He said proudly. This kitchen must have been like a child to him. “You must be very passionate about cooking.” Ignis nodded. “Indeed, it started as just a normal job, but now it’s something I greatly enjoy doing.” You always enjoyed a man with passion. “Now, let me start dinner, it will take about two hours to get perfect for you. For now feel free to look around the apartment.” You agreed and kissed him before walking out of the kitchen and looking at the living area. You walked over to the window and looked at a view, it was amazing. You could only imagine what it would look like at night with the city lit up. You ran your fingers across the leather of one of the couches and enjoyed the feeling of coolness on the tips of your fingers. You looked up at the large flat-screen TV, below it was a small dresser holding some pictures. You took a closer look, but be of him and some of his friends. God they were all so cute, it reminded you when you were in high school, you knew quiet a few people through Ashley, so you had a little group of friends much like Ignis back in the day. After looking around the room a little more, you moved to the next room. This must be a study of some kind. Inside was a desk; a laptop; and a few bookcases with books packed in them. You looked through some of the books and noticed most of them were very old or hard to find, looked like they hadn’t been touched in a while though. Next room was the bathroom, it was always nice to know where a bathroom was. The last room was at the end of the hallway, and it was what you guessed to be the master bedroom. The bed looked so good, it had white tiger print covers and many fluffy pillows neatly placed all over the end and by the headboard. On both the sides of the bed was a nightstand, on the one was an alarm clock and a picture frame, this was one of his whole group of friends. Once again, not bad looking guys at all. On the other nightstand was a book and a lamp. You flopped on the bed and sighed. This was heaven, you mind was wandering again. You pictured so many crude thoughts while laying on Ignis’ bed. But after the days activities, you were getting rather tired. You laid across the bed and grabbed a pillow and closed your eyes. You once again, had many dreams of Ignis. 

That was until you felt someone shake you lightly. “Mm..Iggy?” You groaned as you turned to face whoever was shaking you. “Iggy?” It was Ignis’ voice. You shot up and covered your mouth. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to call you that!”   
“It’s fine, I like it.” Ignis said in a low murmur. You blushed and stuttered. “Dinner is ready.” Ignis said, you nodded and got off the bed. “Sorry if I wasn’t aloud to sleep in your bed…it looked so cozy.” You giggled nervously. “It is rather nice, you are more then welcome to sleep on it at anytime.”   
You saw the dinner table in the kitchen was set and the lights were dimmed. “Ignis this is..wow.” You said breathlessly. “All for you my dear, I wanted to set the mood to go along with the dinner.” 

“Wow..what did you make?” You asked looking up at him. He pulled out your chair and you sat down. Ignis brought over two plates and then a bottle of wine and two glasses. “It’s pigeon with warm foie gras sorbet.” He said pouring you a glass of wine. “Enjoy.” He finished. He sat down across from you and stuck his fork in some of the meat. You did the same and put it in your mouth. It was new, but amazing none the less. “Oh my god~” You almost moaned. It almost melted in your mouth it was so perfectly cooked. “I do hope you enjoy it.” He said putting his fork in his mouth. “Ignis, this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted..” You said happily. Ignis smiled and looked down at his plate. “I’m glad my dear, it’s quiet a common dish at one of my restaurants.”

“Wow..” You whispered to yourself, it was truly amazing how he could cook like this at such a young age. You spoke over dinner, you enjoy the rest of it immensely. After dinner, you helped Ignis clean up and ended up watching a movie on the couch with him. You cuddled into his chest as you watched the movie. Suddenly you felt Ignis’ hand slip down where it was at your shoulder and down your back. You were just about to ask him what he was doing in a teasing way before you remembered, the second date is heavy petting. Not that you minded, it was nice to feel his nice hands running up and down your back. “Ignis..you can..go lower..” You whispered, almost hoping he didn’t hear. Oh but he did, his hand went lower as he kept his eyes glued to the TV. He squeezed your right ass cheek and you yelped. Ignis looked at you and you covered your mouth. “Is this okay?” He whispered. “Y-Yes..w-where..do you want me to touch?” 

Ignis took your hand and placed it on his neck. ‘Oh boy’ you thought to yourself before stroking around his neck. “Mm..” Ignis let out a low groan when you started running your hand down his neck to his chest. You weren’t sure what the rules were for just ‘heavy petting’ but you started to unbutton the white suit shirt he had on. Ignis grabbed your hand and looked at you. “Dear, do you…perhaps..want to do more then heavy petting tonight?” 

He asked in a serious voice. “Yes sir..” You said biting your finger nail. Ignis let out an animalistic growl before kissing you. You moaned into the kiss, it was hotter then your first kiss with him, the groping probably helped with the hotness level. You pulled away from the kiss, a thin string of spit connecting you two. You moved so your legs where on either side of his knee. You giggled and he leaned back so you could freely take off his shirt. Once it was opened, you took your time to stare at him, he wasn’t all muscle, but he was certainly well-built. “Shit..” You whispered as you went to attack his neck with your mouth. Ignis started rubbing your waist and kissing your neck as you kissed his. “Ignis…” You said leaning your head back when he started biting lightly at your neck. “Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Ignis asked while he kept licking, biting and sucking at your neck. “Yes, gods yes.” Ignis grabbed your waist and picked you up off of him. You giggled as he carried you to the bedroom, you two kept kissing the whole way. He gently put you down on the bed and stripped off his open shirt and threw it on the floor. You watched as Ignis removed his belt and crawled onto the bed with you. He pinned your wrists down and tied them up with his belt. “Ignis-“   
“The safe word is Ebony.” 

You nodded. Ignis pulled up your dress and hooked his thumbs into your panties and pulled them down. You moaned slightly when you felt the cool air hit your cunt. Ignis smiled and got on his knees beside the bed. “May I?” He asked spreading your thighs apart a little more. “I-I’ve…never been…” You blushed. Ignis looked like he didn’t believe you. “You mean, no man has ever eaten you out?” How was he so blunt?   
“N-No…I mean…I’ve only had one boyfriend…and I only gave him handjobs.” You blushed. Ignis frowned. “He sounds selfish.” You gave out a breathless chuckle as Ignis licked a strip up your pussy. You were in bliss, he kept licking and sucking on your folds before moving up to your clit. You moaned softly as he sucked your clit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He was amazing at oral, this was just another perk of Ignis Scientia. He brought up two fingers to your hole and teased it. You were trying to hold back your moans, but Ignis didn’t like that. “Don’t. Hold. Them. Back.” Ignis said before attacking your pussy again with his mouth. You let nothing quiet you anymore. You moaned and cried his name as he put his two fingers inside your tight hole. Ignis finally came up for air, and looked at you as he fingered you. “Come for me..” Ignis growled. And just as he asked, you came on command. Your hole got tighter around Ignis’ fingers as you came, you had never had a orgasm caused by another person before, Ignis was your first. Ignis kept fingering you through your high and smiled when he saw you wiggle under him. “Do you like my fingers kitten?”   
Well that’s new. 

“Yes sir, even though I’m sensitive I love it.” You moaned. Where was this girl coming from? You had your eyes close, but you could sense the smirk on Ignis’ face. He pulled his fingers out of you and you peaked at him, he was sucking on his fingers and licking your juices from them. “You taste better then anything I’ve ever cooked, my dear.” You blushed, and squeezed your thighs together. Just when you thought Ignis couldn’t get any hotter, he unzipped his now extremely tight pants and pulled them down mid-knee along with his boxers. 

‘That’s going to go inside of me?’ You thought to yourself. It was the biggest you’ve seen anywhere, long and thick, hitting his stomach and leaking pre-cum. “D-Do..you want me to suck it?” You asked turning your head to the side, not wanting Ignis to see how red your face has gotten while looking at his cock. “That’s all I want you to do, we aren’t having sex tonight. That can be saved for later.” You felt relief, at least now you could prepare yourself for when you took that monster thing inside of you. Ignis pulled you up and put you on your knees. “Could you maybe unwrap my hands?” You asked, Ignis shook his head. ‘Two can play at that game, I’m going to give you the best no-hands blowjob ever.’ You thought to yourself. You let Ignis put the tip in your mouth before you took about half of his cock into your mouth. Okay maybe you weren’t the best at this, but Ignis seemed to enjoy how you just took half of him down your throat. You bobbed your head up and down the half that you could take down, making sure you teased the slit with your tongue. Ignis’ grunts and groans just made you want to take more of him down. So you tried, you ended up gagging. You fully pulled off his cock and coughed. Ignis grunted at the sight of you, your makeup running down your cheeks and spit covering your mouth. You looked up at him to see he was jerking off, before you could try to say something about ‘don’t jerk off while I’m trying to give you a handless blowjob’ he came, all over your face. A string of swears that you had never heard Ignis say came out of his mouth as he kept jerking his cock until he was done cumming. You opened your eyes and blinked a couple of times, luckily none got in your eyes. “Fuck..” Ignis said looking down at you, still holding his cock. “I’m sorry darling, I didn’t mean to orgasm that quickly.” That was the last thing you were thinking about. Ignis untied your wrists, now red and marks of his belt on your wrists. He pulled down the rest of his pants and carried you to the bathroom. He started the shower and helped you in, he got in after you. He washed your face and the rest of your body before washing himself off. Which you greatly enjoyed watching. “Ignis..that was..amazing.” You said as he was drying you off with a fluffy towel. Ignis smiled. “You truly were something Y/N…” Ignis said wrapping you in a towel and picking you up to take you back to his bedroom. He plopped you gently again on the bed before getting on the bed with you. He now had a pair of sweatpants on, but you were wearing nothing. “Would you like one of my shirts?” 

“I was just going to steal one to be honest.” You giggled, Ignis laughed with you as he got up and pulled out a crisp white suit shirt and gave it to you. You put it on and laid back on the soft bed. Ignis got on the bed beside you and pulled you close to him. “Goodnight Iggy.” You giggled.  
“Goodnight Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want what shes having please  
> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading friends <333


	4. Homemade pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N hangs out with Ashley for the day, and returns with some surprises for Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! And also feel free to follow me on tumblr at deadly-mango! <3

You woke up to the sound of rustling around. You didn’t open your eyes right away, because you just thought it was Ignis moving around in bed.

That was until you heard footsteps around the bedroom. You peaked an eye open and saw Ignis changing his clothes. He spotted you and smiled softly. “Go back to sleep darling.” You stretched out and smiled. “How can I go back to sleep when you look like that?” You giggled. Ignis’ hair was messy and his white suit shirt was half way open, showing off his chest. Ignis let out a small breath and picked out a tie from the closet. “I have to go see to some business at one of my kitchens.” He explained. You frowned and crawled over to the end of the bed so you could be closer to him.

“What kind of business?” 

“Work business.” 

“What kind of work business?” 

Ignis chuckled and turned to you, you looked up at him and grinned. “I’m sure you can handle yourself for a couple of hours while I’m gone, can you be a good kitten for me?” He said in a stern voice. You blushed. What was with him and calling you kitten? Not that you were complaining.   
“Yes sir..” Two could play at this game after all. Ignis groaned and leaned down to kiss you, you met him half way and kissed back. “Oh, I almost forgot…” Ignis trailed off when he pulled away from you. You followed him with your eyes to the nightstand on the right side of the bed. He opened the drawer and took out a key. He went over to his closet again and opened a small safe that was in the corner of the closet. You saw him take out a stack of cash and count. Once he was satisfied with however much he counted, he locked the safe again and went back over to you. “Here, this is for you.” He said handing you the stack of cash. You didn’t want to be rude and count it. But he could tell you wanted to. “It’s nine hundred. Use it for whatever you want, thank you for showing me such an enjoyable time last night.” He said smiling. You smiled back and got out of bed to hug him. “Thank you Ignis…” You said while hugging him. Ignis wrapped him arms around your waist and kissed you. “It’s all my pleasure kitten.” 

Ignis left, saying your goodbyes as you closed and locked the door. Suddenly, you heard your phone go off. You grabbed your phone out of your purse and looked at the message, it was from Ashley.

From: Ashley  
Body: You never returned home last night! Are you okay?

Shit, you totally forgot you left a note saying you’d be back in a couple of hours. You quickly called Ashley. After two rings, she picked up. “Oh my god Y/N are you okay? What happened? Where are you?” You tried to fit a few words in but she just kept asking if you were alright. “Yes, Ash I’m fine. I spent the night with Ignis.”   
“Ignis?” Ashley asked in a questioning voice. Oh right, she didn’t know who Ignis was yet. “My uh…sugar daddy..” You whispered. Ashley stayed quiet, until you heard he chuckle. “Oh, you spent the night…” You could almost hear her wiggling her eyebrows over the phone. “Yes, I spent the night. He is so amazing Ash, I mean I was treated so well for the whole day and…well..night too.” You both giggled. “Well I’m just glad you are safe and you had a good time, he didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to, right?” She went back to her stern voice. “No, in fact he was quiet the gentleman. And insanely hot.” “Ohhhh someone has a crush!” You rolled your eyes and sighed. “Yeah well, you try not having a crush on someone who is insanely hot and gives you money and you really enjoying spending time with them. He gave me nine hundred dollars just for that one day of spending time with him.” Ashley coughed on whatever she was drinking. “He must be rich as fuck Y/N!” Of course Ashley would just care about the money part. “We should totally go shopping!” You thought about it for a second, you were going to turn her down so you could take care of the apartment while Ignis was gone, but chose to agreed to go shopping when you got an idea. “Yeah, sure.” You agreed. Ashley squeaked.   
“Awesome! Where does he live? I’ll pick you up.” You explained that he lived in that office looking building that you and Ash would pass by sometimes. She knew just what you were talking about and was just as shocked as you to learn that he lived there. “Okay, pick you up in five!” Ashley hung up before you could say anything else. You took a deep breath before shrugging off Ignis’ dress shirt that you were wearing and put the dress you were wearing yesterday back on. You grabbed the spare key Ignis told you about and left the apartment, locking the door behind you. 

You went down to the lobby and greeted the door man before going outside. You took in the nice summer air and smiled. Life felt better now with Ignis, not just because he gave you money and supported you. But because you very much enjoyed being around him. You couldn’t wait to brag to Ashley about Ignis to be honest.   
Ashley arrived shortly after you went outside. Once in the car, Ashley gave you a hug. “I’m so glad you found someone…I’m sorry for being such a bitch before.” Ashley murmured into your shoulder. You patted her on the back and told her it was okay. Ashley pulled away from you and you could see that she was tearing up, before you could say anything she turned back to look at the road and started driving. “So, tell me about this ‘Ignis’.” Ashley giggled. You explained how dinner went, how much of gentlemen he was. You were in the middle of saying how much of an amazing cook he is and that he is a chef before Ashley stopped you. “Y/N, that’s cool and all but how was the sex?” Your words got caught in your throat. 

You loved Ash to death, but sometimes she was one of those ‘skip to the sex part’ people. “We um, didn’t have sex..just oral.” You murmured, blushing like crazy. “Was he good?” 

“Ashley!” You scolded. “Sorry! I just wanna know what your future husband is like in bed!” Future husband? Now that was going too far, you two weren’t even dating. You didn’t even know if you would ever be a couple outside of the sugar daddy sugar baby relationship. “Lets not go too far Ash, I’m just here to spend time with him.” You kept talking about more ‘juicy’ details about Ignis, not wanting to disclose to much information about his ah ahem…’performance’ in the bedroom. Ashely and you pulled through a drive-thru and ordered some breakfast, you paid thanks to Ignis. This was the first time you paid for a meal in months. Then Ashley took you to the local mall, a different one then Ignis took you to. You were so excited you could actually buy some fairly expensive clothes. But clothes weren’t what you had in mind right now. You and Ashley stopped at some places she wanted to stop at, before she asked you where you wanted to go in the mall. “Well, I want to go to Pleasurements..” Pleasurements was your local expensive bra and pantie store, along with a few other fun things. Ashley caught on right away to why you wanted to go there. All she did was grin and drag you into the store. It wasn’t the most expensive lingerie store, but it wasn’t a place you had ever visited to buy something for yourself. When you walked in, it was mostly couples or women picking things out. Ashley saw a sale on nightshirts and left you alone to find your own things. You picked up a shopping basket and started looking at the most reveling outfits they had. You still had the bad habit of looking at the price tags, but you had over 1000 dollars on you right now, so you weren’t very worried about prices. The only thing you cared about was if Ignis would enjoy seeing you model off some of your new lingerie. You first picked up a fairly normal blue lace bra with hanging crystals at the wired bottom, and the matching bottoms. ‘Something more simple just to tease him with first.’ you thought to yourself. Then you went to the latex lingerie, you picked up your first full outfit. It was a cool black latex bra with bows placed over the harness so some of your breasts would show, without giving too much away. The bottoms were waist high and had a laced up back to show off your ass. You thought it was perfect, and picked it off the rack. Just then, your turned to your left and saw the handcuffs, blindfolds and whips. You were never into BDSM, hell you knew very little about it. But then you remembered how Ignis tied your wrists with his belt. A shiver went through you as you remembered the coolness of belt wrapped around your hot wrists. You chose to maybe pick up a few things like that. First, a blindfold. It was black and made of the finest silk. Next was the handcuffs, black of course, with white beads around them. Then was the jet leather riding crop, you imagined Ignis’ face when he sees this. You thought you were done shopping when you saw it. A D-ring leather collar with matching leash. ‘Oh gods..’ you whispered as you picked it up and looked at it. It was lovely, thick and the ring looked like it was made of real gold. 

“Can I help you?” 

You jumped out of your skin when you heard the lady who worked there. “O-Oh um, I’m just looking.” The lady nodded and smiled. “Would you like to try anything on?” The lady asked pointing at your basket. “Oh..sure, my friend might want to see.” You pointed towards Ashley, who was still looking at the sales. “Of course, let me get a room set up for you.” The women said as she walked away, her heels clicking on the clean black sparkly floor. You walked over to Ashley and saw that she was holding a pile of nightshirts. “Hey! Are you going to try those on?” Ashley asked looking at the sexy outfits in your basket. “Yeah, she is getting room ready for me right now.” “Meep I wanna see!” Ashley said dragging you to the dressing room area. Ashley sat and waited for you to come out of the dressing room while you tried on the two outfits you picked out. You looked great in both of them and Ashley agreed, you just hoped that Ignis would like them. You paid with the cash Ignis gave you and left the mall. Ashley asked if you wanted to go somewhere else, but you thought maybe Ignis would be home by now, so you declined. You said if you weren’t home tonight, you would be home tomorrow for school. She agreed and hoped you had a ‘fun’ night with Ignis, and to text her how it went.   
You went inside and went up to the doorman. “Do you remember me? I was here with Ignis Scientia.” The doorman did remember you and let you in. You went up to the 56th floor and got to Ignis’ door. You knocked before trying to use your spare key. No answer. You had for sure thought Ignis would be back by now. You got out your spare key and opened the door. “Hello? Ignis?” You called out. No answer again. He mustn’t had been home yet. You thought this was perfect, you could cook something for dinner and put on your new outfit. You were going to start with the blue one before trying on the latex one. You slipped out of the set you had on right now and put on the new set. It fitted perfectly, it made your breasts look bigger and everything. On top of the lingerie, you put on one if Ignis’ dress shirts and buttoned it up. It felt good to wear his shirts, it hung about knee high and was super cozy. You didn’t know when Ignis would be back, so you started making dinner. He had about every single thing you could make food out of in his kitchen. So you chose to make pasta, you had once watched a video on how to make your own pasta with a roller, and it just so happened that of course Ignis had one. You were making a total mess of his kitchen, trying to find pots and pan, flour, really everything you didn’t need was right in front of you. After you finished making the dough, you rolled it out and started cooking it. You looked up on your phone what types of sauces to put on pasta. You chose a simple tomato sauce with fresh basil. Maybe you weren’t a perfect cook like him, but you were sure he would enjoy the effort you put into making him something. You didn’t want to say it was like a ‘thank you for paying me’ because he would probably scold you for that. But rather you were just going to say he seemed tempting to try and make something in such a beautiful kitchen with so many choices. While the pasta was cooking, you played on your phone for awhile, then you got a text message from…Ignis.  
From: Sugar daddy

Body: I’m coming home now, can’t wait to see you kitten. 

You blushed. Him and his name pet name. ‘Should I reply?’ you struggled for a moment, before hitting reply. 

From: Y/N  
Body: Can’t wait, sir. 

This was turning more kinky by the minute. You put your phone down to check on the pasta and set the dinner table. Once the table was set with some nice candles and a fresh tablet cloth, you went back to plate the pasta. It was a little, chewy. But it was your first time making your own pasta, he would probably understand. You planned on cleaning the kitchen later. By the time everything was done cooking, it was almost 4:34 PM. Wow, it took you longer then you thought to make pasta. While you were in the middle of putting the pasta on the table, your phone went off again. 

From: Sugar daddy  
Body: I’m in the lift.

“Ekk!” You squeaked out before rushing to do the last things you wanted to do before he came through the door. You quickly put some type of cheese on the top and smiled, you were proud. Just then, you heard the keys in the door. You ran to the door and waited for him to open it. He looked stressed as hell when he walked through the door, his hair wasn’t as up as it normally was, his tie was loose, and he looked rather relived to see you. “Oh kitten, something smells…”  
“Good?” You tried to finish his thought for him.  
“Burning.” Ignis corrected. You had left the stove on. You ran to the kitchen, swearing as you did and shut it off, luckily nothing was on the stove, but smoke was coming off of it. Ignis came into the kitchen and noticed the food. “Did you cook?” Ignis said, gesturing to the pasta. You were coughing because of the smoke, but turned to him and nodded. “Kitten, it looks amazing.” Ignis said putting his suitcase down on the kitchen floor and sitting down. Ignis took a bite of the pasta and chewed for awhile before swallowing. “First time making pasta?” You weren’t sure if that was a ‘good job’ or a ‘you almost burned down my apartment’. “Um..yes..I watched a video once.”   
“Well for your first try, it’s quiet good.” He flashed you smile. You walked over to the table and were about to sit in the chair across from him before he stopped you. “Sit on my lap darling.” Oh shit. 

You couldn’t move, what did he want you to do? He wanted you to sit on his lap, that’s hot. You nodded, because that’s really all you could do for the moment. And moved to sit on his lap. He groaned at the contact and you squeaked. Ignis chuckled at the cute sound you made. He reached around you and stabbed another piece of pasta this time putting it up to your mouth. You took the hint and put the fork in your mouth. “Mm..yeah not bad.” You chewed. “You could do way better though.” You purred. 

Ignis leaned closer to your ear and whispered how proud he was of you, and how thankful he was. “You’re welcome.”   
You and him finished sharing both plates of pasta and did the dishes together. You kept rather quiet while cleaning, but Ignis was talking about how horrible some of his staff were at times. “That sounds hard to deal with, you need some stress relief..” You muttered. You were planning on being his stress relief tonight. You finished up the dishes and grabbed Ignis hand. “I got another surprise for you.” You said shyly looking down, trying to pull the dress shirt down more to cover yourself. Ignis let you lead him to the couch and you gently pushed him back onto it. Ignis seemed taken back, but when you started to unbutton his shirt that you were wearing, he understood just what you were doing. When you were finished unbuttoning said shirt, you shrugged it off and let it drop to the floor, to fully show off what you were wearing under it. The blue crystal bra and pantie set that you bought made Ignis bite his lip. “Darling, is this new?” He asked looking you up and down. “Mmhmm~ Do you like?” You ran your hands down your sides and bit your own lip. “I bought these too..” You said turning around on your heel to the bag that held the other things you bought. You made sure that when you bent down to shake your butt slightly to tease him. You turned back, you were holding the handcuffs you bought on one finger and grinned. Ignis’ breath hitched when he saw the handcuffs, he was just more shocked that you were also into that type of thing. You strutted back over to Ignis, who was now sporting a rather large bulge in his tight suit pants. You got on top of him and handing him the cuffs. “I’ve been a bad girl.” You whispered into his ear. “Punish me sir~” You purred. Ignis lost control, he took his hands from the side and brought one to spank you right on your right ass cheek. “Ah!” You said in surprise. “Do you remember our safeword?” Ignis muttered.   
“Ebony.”   
You whispered breathlessly. Ignis (rewarded?) you with another spank. You did a low hum and readjusted yourself on top of him. “Go to the bedroom, don’t strip, don’t touch yourself. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Ignis ordered. You obeyed. 

You got off of him and moved towards the bedroom, swaying your hips as you walked down the hallway. You laid on the bed and reached your hands out to the sides, feeling the soft bed as your hands went up and down it. A few minutes past, and you were wondering what Ignis was doing, you were getting hotter by the second and you needed him now. A dip into your panties wouldn’t hurt anyone, and you would be quick, you just needed to touch your clit, badly.   
You sneaked a hand into your panties and rubbed the small bud. You let out a soft moan, trying to be quiet. You were in total bliss, before you heard Ignis clear his throat. Your eyes opened and you quickly pulled your hands out of your panties. “Ignis I-“  
“Who said you could call me that? Who said you could touch yourself, and who said you could speak?”   
You kept silent, thinking it was a trick question to make you speak again.

“Good girl. Now..” He trailed off as he walked to the side of the bed and rested on knee on it. “How should I punish you?” Probably another trick question.   
You just stared up at him, your lips tightly pressed together. “15 spankings, five for every rule you broke.” He sat on the edge of the bed and patted his knee. “Over.” You crawled over to his legs and laid across them, you had never been spanked before, but it was making you so hot. He pulled down your panties so they just hung off one of your ankles. He rubbed his hand gently over your rear. 

Smack

You jolted up and yelped. That probably wasn’t even the hardest he could hit. “Count, kitten.” Ignis ordered.   
“One sir.”   
Smack

Another yelp.  
“Two sir.” 

Smack

This time, it was a moan that escaped your mouth. “Three sir.” You drew out the ‘sir’ part and giggled. “What’s so funny kitten?” 

Smack smack smack smack. 

Your ass started turning red, but with every smack or set of smacks, Ignis would rub your ass. “Four, five, six, seven sir!” You almost screamed out.   
The rest of your spankings were a little softer, but firm none-the-less.  
“Well, have you learned your lessons kitten?”   
You nodded. “Good.” Ignis finished, you were allowed off of his lap and Ignis started undoing his belt. You watched, squeezing your thighs together to hide your cunt. The sight of Ignis slowly, teasingly taking off his belt was enough to make you moan by itself. But you kept quiet so you weren’t spanked again, even though you liked it…a lot.. 

 

Ignis pulled his cock out of his pants and started rubbing it, he was already hard, but now pre-cum started leaking from the tip. “See something you like kitten?” He asked, how could this be the same man who emailed you? He was still the same man for sure, but his personality changed when in the bedroom. You nodded, biting your lip. Ignis grabbed some lube and a condom from his nightstand drawer and ripped open the condom package with his teeth. He rolled it on and poured some lube onto his hand, he started stroking his cock again, this time with the clear liquid coating his cock generously. Ignis pulled you by the legs down so your pussy was lined up with his cock, and slowly sunk himself inside of you, just the tip at first. You couldn’t help but moan softly, it felt better then what most people made it out to be. Ignis let the moan slide and kept pushing in, making sure not to hurt you. Now came the pain. You winced at the feeling, and Ignis noticed. “Are you okay dear?” He soft, less cold voice returned to make sure you were alright. You nodded. “Just, let me..for a moment.” He understood, and waited for you to give him the okay. After a couple of seconds of an uncomfortable feeling, you gave him the go ahead. He took it slowly, but finally was all the way inside of you. Ignis seemed so well put together while he was inside of you, he wasn’t panting…yet. 

 

“Fuck me, Ignis.” You said pulling him down by his neck so you were closer to him. He nodded and started moving in and out of you. You moaned, almost screamed from his girth, but he quieted you with a kiss. Ignis started kissing down your neck and to your breasts, all while moving inside of you. “Iggy..” You moaned when he hit ‘that’ spot. Ignis smirked and started fucking you faster in the same spot, he kept hitting your g-spot over and over, making you scream out. Ignis bit down on your nipple and that pushed you over the edge. “That’s right kitten, cum all over my cock.” Ignis grunted as he fucked you past your orgasm, skin slapping against skin in the process. You moaned and screamed all through your orgasm. When you were down from your high, you opened your eyes and looked up at Ignis, his glasses were gone and his hair was a mess, but he was still god-like. “D-did you…cum?” You asked looking away and blushing. Ignis pulled out of you and slipped off the condom and threw it into the trash. “I-I can…finish you off.” You said leaning up on your elbows. “Only if you aren’t too tired, my dear.”

You nodded and got on your knees. It would be easier this time with your hands. You rubbed his cock slightly before kitten-licking the tip. All while making eye-contact with Ignis. He moaned and pulled your hair into a make-shift ponytail, you took him down the whole way, but ended up gagging and pulling off. “Don’t push yourself kitten, just take what you can.” He said gently to you. You nodded and took the half you could take into your mouth, using your hand to rub what you couldn’t fit in. This seemed to pleasure Ignis a lot, he started thrusting gently into your mouth. “Y/N, where do you want me to cum?” He asked, how kind of him. “Wherever you want sir.” You said in the most suggestive voice you could muster up before taking him back into your mouth. That sent him over the edge. He pulled out of your mouth slightly and came right down your throat and on your tongue.   
A man having an orgasm was one of the most beautiful sights.  
You waited until he calmed down from the high of just having an orgasm before swallowing his cum. Ignis grinned and leaned down to kiss you. The kiss was quick, but sweet. “Let’s go get cleaned up. I’ll run us a bath.” You nodded and gave him another quick peck on the lips before standing up. Ignis went to the bathroom, just then your phone went off.

From: Ashley  
Body: How’d it go? (Winking face)

God it’s like she was watching you two…ew.  
You snatched up your phone and texted back and thumbs up. 

Then made your way to the bathroom.


	5. Sir's and more sir's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis takes Y/N to school, and later to dinner with his three closest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I this was delayed! My family did the pop-in while I was writing this so it was put back a day. Next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow night!!! Make sure to rate and comment, and of course enjoy! <3

When you got to the bathroom Ignis had just shut off the tap. Steam was coming from the bath, telling you that it was nice and warm. “Are you um…gonna join me?” You crossed your fingers that he would, you were in need to be touched by him again. “Only if you want me to, darling.” He made you melt, you couldn’t help but bite the inside of your lip and nod. Ignis stepped into the bath and lent out a hand to you, which you happily grabbed. Once in you laid against Ignis’ well-toned chest and let a shaky breath out. The feeling of him against you with the mix of the warm water was heavenly. Ignis moved his hand to grab a washcloth and started to wash your neck. You sighed in pleasure, the warmth was so nice after the sex you just had with Ignis. You kept quiet, so did Ignis as you just enjoyed being in each other’s company. 

“I seem to have left a mark…” Ignis murmured to himself as he washed you. “I’m sorry about that.” He continued. You shrugged it off, after all it wasn’t that big of a deal. You would just wear a turtleneck or something to school tomorrow. Shit, you totally forgot about school tomorrow. “Ignis..I can’t stay tonight. I have school in the morning and I-“

“Stay, I’ll drive you tomorrow.”  
You knew it was stupid and useless to fight him. But you couldn’t stand down and just let him take you. You would probably be questioned by your classmates what you were doing with this older man in a fancy car, and why he was dropping you off at school. “Ignis..you can’t.” You turned to look at him, he was cocking his brow and looked confused. “Why not?” Ignis seemed disappointed, but there was no way you were letting him take you to school. 

“Because Ignis, everyone will wonder why I’m with you. Then I’ll be the center of attention for arriving to school with a strange man in a Ferrari.” 

“It’s a Lamborghini, actually.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh, the way he said that in such a normal way was rather funny to you. “What kind of car you drive isn’t the problem here.” You said trying to calm down your laugh. Ignis didn’t buy it for one second. “You are telling me, you don’t want to stay because you don’t want people to see you are being taken care of?” You almost facepalmed at how Ignis wasn’t getting your point. “No, Ignis that’s not it. I want to stay, I really do but-“  
“Then stay.” He was deadpan when he said this, it intimidated you and made your breath hitch. “I-“ You couldn’t get the rest of your words to come out of your mouth, you were obsessed with this man. You sighed and agreed to stay with him, as long as he promised to drop you off a few miles away from your school, he struggled but ended up agreeing to the terms. When the water started running cold you both got out. Ignis dried you off with a fluffy towel and brought you another one of his clean dress shirts. He then carried you to his bed and laid you down before getting into the bed himself. You turned to face him and smiled, he smiled back. The sight of him smiling was enough to make most women faint, you probably would have if you already weren’t laying down. “Ignis..” You said tracing your fingers across his sharp jawline, it made him lean into your touch. “Yes?” He whispered. 

“I talked about how a friend of yours got you on that website…he is…”  
“A sugar daddy too?” It’s like he was always one step ahead of you, maybe even three steps. 

“Yeah..” You looked away blushing, it wasn’t something you would ask if you weren’t comfortable around him. “He is..currently looking right now. But yes he is.” You nodded to yourself, and Ignis continued. “He is a year older then me, and obviously not as lucky as me.” He said brushing some of your hair out of your face, and you giggled. “Such a charmer too, Ignis Scientia is there anything you can’t do?” You giggled, and Ignis chuckled deeply. “I’m sure I’m not perfect.” He stated.   
“I don’t know, so far you seem pretty perfect to me.” You said back. Ignis sighed and played with your hair a little before speaking. “Where have you been all my life?” Ignis whispered, and you were honesty taken back. That wasn’t something you thought he would ever say, you two weren’t dating. You were strictly for company and pleasures, like the website stated…right? You looked down and blushed, his words flattering you. “Look at me..Y/N.” Ignis said, tilting your chin up to look into his green eyes. You studied his face, that lovely, beautiful face. He ran his thumb down your lip and you sighed, his hands cupping your face now. “Ignis I…” You didn’t know where you were going with this, but you were thankful Ignis cut you off by pressing his lips into yours. You slowly kissed each other, tongues twisting with each other making dirty noises. “A-Ah..Ignis..” You said as you pulled away from him, a strand of saliva connecting you both. “Is something wrong?” He asked, he was always so concerned if you were alright, it just made you want him more. “Nothing..I just..like saying your name.” Lame, very lame. 

“I hope you will be saying it for a very long time.” He trailed off again as he kissed you again, running his hands threw your hair. He bit your lip next, almost drawing blood as he tugged it. You kept this up for a few more minutes before you both pulled away, you buried your head into his chest and breathed in his scent.   
The next thing you knew, it was morning and Ignis was lightly shaking you to get you up. “Mmm, stop it..just a couple more…hours..” You said, not opening your eyes and trying to take his hands off of you. “Darling, I’m afraid you have school to attend to this morning.” Your eyes blasted open. “Fuck!” You shouted getting out of bed and trying to find wherever you had left your clothes from yesterday. You were bent down picking them up when Ignis came up behind you, pressing himself into you. You jolted your head up and coughed. “Ignis..what are you..” 

“Remind me to punish you later for that.” 

You thought for a moment. “F-for..what? Exactly?” Ignis gave you a smack on your ass and you gasped. “Ignis! What the fuck I’m going to be late.” Another smack, you tried freeing yourself but his grip on your hips was too hard, you swore it was going to leave marks. “For using such filthy words.” You were confused, he swore all the time when you had sex. But you chose to just go along with it. “I’m..sorry sir.” You breathed out, and Ignis let you go. Well, so much for that romantic time last night after the sex you two had. Now he was back in dominant mode. You stood up straight and gained composure before turning to face him. He was grinning and…also shirtless…you hadn’t even noticed. Ignis grabbed your hips again and pulled you up against him. “Ignis I’m going to be late.” You whispered. “What did you just call me?” You noticed your mistake.  
Ignis dragged you to the couch and put you over his knee. “Igni-I mean sir…I really am going to be late-“

Smack.

You let out a low hum in pain and pleasure as you felt Ignis rub your ass to soften the pain. He smacked your ass five more times before pulling you off his lap. “You know what, you’re right. We are going to be late.” This man was the most beautifully confusing thing on the planet. You got dressed in the clothes you wore over to Ignis’ place and texted Ashley to bring your books and that you were being dropped off by Ignis. She sent you a winky face in return. Once you were both fully dressed, Ignis took you down to his car and drove you to school, well…close to your school as per your request. Ignis stopped the car and grabbed your arm before you could get out. You turned to look at him and he pressed his lips to yours. He pulled away shortly after and wished you a good day at school. You got out of the car and bit your lip. “Thanks for the ride, Mr Scientia…” Ignis cracked a grin at you calling him by a formal name. “You are very welcome, shall I pick you up after school?”   
“We will just have to find out.” You teased before shutting the door.

You got to the school gates and saw Ashley, waiting for you there with your book bag. “Ah, thanks Ash. You’re a life saver.” Ashley giggled and handed you the bag before you both started walking towards the school. “So, where is pretty boy?” You guessed she was talking about Ignis. “He dropped me off a bit back, I didn’t want to be questioned by people why I was being dropped off by someone no one has probably seen before.” You explained. Ashley understood and nodded. “So, you two did…” Ashley nudged you and wiggled her eyebrows. “Did what?” You scoffed, you knew just what she was talking about but chose to play hard. “I’m asking did you have sex with him, I’m guessing the thumbs up was meaning you fucked-“ 

“Ash!”  
You scolded, probably Ignis’ rules were rubbing off on you. “What? I need details, what was he like?” You blushed, not wanting anyone to hear you. “He was…amazing..I couldn’t have had a better first time. Ash, he is amazing.” You weren’t going to go into details about how he fucked you, that was off limits until you were somewhere more private. 

“But, sometimes he has these weird personality changes. Like he goes from telling me where have I been all his life and passionate kissing to telling me to call him sir and spanking me.” 

Ashley coughed. “Wait…he tells you to call him sir? What he is a sadist?”   
You shrugged, you knew Ignis was dominant, but you weren’t sure he was one of those people who had a room full of whips and chains. “I..don’t know. Maybe he is just kinky.” Ashley glared at you. “He totally is a sadist.” You didn’t know much about this stuff, so you couldn’t say 100% that he was or wasn’t. “Tell me, did he get hard when he spanked you? You must have felt him if he was.” You spluttered, you looked around you in the hallway before answering. “Yeah, but..he’s a guy so..”   
“Not all men are turned on by that stuff, trust me. He totally wants to tie you up.”  
You weren’t planning on telling her he actually has tied you up. Until you did.

“And you were..good with it?” 

You nodded. “Oh my god you masochist!” You chuckled and playfully slapped Ashley’s arm. You chatted until you got to your class and waved Ashley goodbye as you headed in. The whole time class was going on, you couldn’t keep your mind off of Ignis. You chewed on your pencil and thought about how he spanked you this morning, his rough hands trailing over your ass and thighs. Maybe he really was one of those people with whips and chains in a room of pain. You were snapped out of your thoughts when the teacher asked you a question, you had to ask him to repeat it after. When you were on break with the rest of the class, you got a text. It was from the only man in your contacts list. 

From: Sugar daddy  
Body: I miss you already.

You smiled, and replied right away. How was this man so sweet? 

From: Y/N  
Body: Thinking about me? Where are you right now?

You bit the inside of your lip and waited for a reply. You were mostly quiet during breaks, but today you were just sitting alone in the corner texting Ignis. Your phone then went off.

From: Sugar daddy  
Body: I simply can’t take my mind off of you. I’m at a meeting with my workers, you are ruining my focus you dirty girl.

Was…he sexting you..while you were in class? You drew blood from your lip without noticing from biting it so hard. You looked around the room to make sure nobody was looking at you.

From: Y/N  
Body: I’m sorry sir…but if it helps, I was thinking about too while in class. 

You couldn’t believe you were doing this now, or at all. You couldn’t believe one thing about this whole man. 

From: Sugar daddy  
Body: I can just imagine all the things you were thinking about. I bet your panties are soaking right now.

Well, he wasn’t wrong. After that text they got even wetter. You stood up, and went to the bathroom. Where you went into a stall and locked the door. You had limited time, but chose to go for it. 

From: Y/N  
Body: They are, I’m dripping for you sir.  
:One picture attached:

The picture was of you, your eyes cut off and just showing your smirk and your breasts off.   
You hoped Ignis was alone, if he wasn’t…you knew you would be in big trouble. Suddenly you got a call, from Ignis. You clicked answer right away. “Hi..are you alone?”  
Ignis was breathing deeply, and you could hear wet sounds coming from the other line. “Ignis..are you?” You knew what he was doing, he must have been alone. Ignis let out a breathy chuckle and spoke. “You know what to call me, yet you still disobey me.. naughty kitten.” Before you could speak and apologize, you were cut off with a moan from Ignis. “I can’t wait to see you again…I need to feel that tight pretty pussy stretched around my cock.” Your breath hitched, and you reached down into your pants and started rubbing your clit. His dirty talk was so smooth and irresistible. “Sir..I want it.” You whined out quietly. Ignis kept up the pace of stroking his cock and you tried to follow that pace while rubbing your clit. The rest of your call was filled with quiet moans, and slightly louder moans when you both reached orgasm, when just a man’s voice can get you off…he is a damn good man. Once down from the high, you giggled. “I have to get back to class…” Ignis cleared his throat. “Of course, I wouldn’t want you getting into trouble because of me.” He was still panting from his orgasm. “Goodbye sir.”  
“Goodbye kitten.” 

With that, you hung up the phone. This man was going to be the death of you. 

School was out, and Ashley and you started walking back to your apartment. Chatting about random things and school mainly. You were in the middle of talking about going out for coffee when a car pulled up to you two. You turned to look, and it was Ignis. He put down the window and gave off a charming smile. Ashley’s eyes got wide, you weren’t sure if it was because of the car or Ignis. You excused yourself from Ashley (who just kept staring at once again, rather the car or Ignis) and walked over to meet Ignis, who stepped out of the car. He pecked your lips and held you by the waist.   
“Why are you here Ignis?” You whispered.  
“I’m meeting with some friends tonight, and they are rather dying to meet you.”   
Wait, friends? You thought back to those pictures you saw in Ignis’ penthouse. “They..want to meet…me?” You stuttered out, the anxiety was rising in your chest.   
“Yes, I’ve told them about you.” 

‘He told them about me? Why?’ you thought, before looking at Ignis. “U-Uh..okay..so you want me to..meet them? How um..many of them are there?”   
“Three, I have a very small group of people who are allowed into my life.”  
You nodded and turned back to Ashley. “I’m sorry Ash, I gotta go.” You pulled away from Ignis to give Ashley a hug before getting into the car. Ashley was still staring.  
You drove back to his penthouse and questioned him the whole way. Why didn’t he tell you about these friends earlier? It probably didn’t matter right now, but Ignis calmly answered all of your questions. Once up in Ignis’ apartment, you grabbed the dress Ignis bought for you on your first ‘date’ and slipped it on. It was nearing 5 o’clock and you were meeting with his friends at 6 o’clock for a fancy dinner. You expected the rest of them were rich as well, which later Ignis confirmed to be true. “Do I look okay?” You said bashfully and you showed Ignis your dress. He kept tying his tie, and looked you up and down. “Perfect, my dear.” He finished tying and held his arm out to you. You gladly took it and smiled sweetly at him. “So, you talk about me to your friends?” You spoke when you were in the lift with him. “Yes, they know about you. And I’ve told them all the great things about you.” You blushed, Ignis really talked about you with his friends? Should you tell him that you talk to Ashley about him? What do you even say to that?

“That’s nice of you.” Lame, oh so very lame.

When in the car again, Ignis typed in the address to the restaurant before he started driving. You questioned Ignis a little more about his friends and he answered them all without giving too much away. “So, are they all like you? I mean like..nice.” You didn’t want him thinking you were talking about if they were all rich, even though that was on your mind. “They all have their own personalities for sure.” Ignis simply answered. You nodded and looked out the window, playing with your dress nervously. Ignis must have noticed and spoke calming words to you before you stopped at the restaurant. Ignis helped you out of the car and had you on his arm.

“Ignis Scientia.” Ignis said to the lady who was taking reservations. She nodded. “Right this way Mr.Scientia.” The whole thing reminded you of when you first met Ignis. Everything about this place was so fancy, you felt so out of place, but less then the first time you met Ignis. At least you were now wearing an expensive dress. 

“Iggy!” you noticed a man called out from the table the lady was leading you to. At the table were three men, just like Ignis said. All dressed in suits and looking at you. 

“This must be the lady we’ve been hearing so much about.” One of them smirked at you.

This was going to be a long night.


	6. Gladio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets Ignis' friends....one of them wasn't like the rest though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW!! I'm proud of myself! I hope you enjoy! Make sure to leave rates and comments! <3 Thank you so much for all the support!

You sat down, letting Ignis pull out your chair for you. Ignis greeted his friends and all their gazes turned back to you. “So you’re Y/N?” You shot up to look at the man speaking to you, he was blonde and wearing a vest rather then a suit jacket like the rest of them. While the others were more handsome, this boy was more adorable then anything. He was smiling at you..waiting for your reply. “Yes, I am and you are?” You said politely, keeping your hands clutched tightly on your lap.   
“I’m Prompto! This is Noctis-“   
He gestured to the raven haired man who smiled at you.  
“And this is Gladiolus!”  
When you turned to look at the third man, he was staring right at you. You noticed them all from the pictures you looked at from Ignis’ place. You weren’t sure which one was the other sugar daddy, or if they all were sugar daddies. They all looked good enough to be at least. You nodded shyly at them all. It was rather hard being around such attractive men, well for you it was really hard being around just anyone. Prompto and Noctis were speaking as you looked at the menu, you looked up to see that the oldest, Gladioulus was staring at you still. It made you feel uncomfortable, but also kind of flattered…you rarely expected the best possible situation, but you assumed you got a burst of confidence from being with Ignis. 

You bit your lip at Gladio before looking back down at the menu. Everything was so expensive, these boys must have a lot of money. 

The waiter came up and took all your orders before the boys started talking again, everyone expect for Gladio who…just kept looking at you. Finally It was started to get less flattering and more worrying.  
You shifted awkwardly, leaning closer to Ignis in the process. Ignis noticed you looked a little, nervous..to say the least. “Y/N here is studying criminal justice at college right now.” Ignis changed the subject. Did it help settle the nervousness? Not really, but at least you could talk now. “Uh, yeah…I probably won’t do it forever but..I enjoy it for now.” You went more into detail about it, and all the boys listened. Once you were done explaining you got up to use the bathroom. You didn’t actually need to use it, you just needed a breather. You finally found where you were looking for and were about to open the door when someone’s hand came to shut the door. You turned around and saw Gladio, who had a smirk on his face as he kept his hand on the bathroom door. “Y-You scared me…” You whispered. “If you were mine, I wouldn’t let you dress like that around other men. You don’t know who could be staring at you.” 

He chuckled when he saw the shocked look on your face, you didn’t know what the fuck was going on to be honest. “I-I have to pee.” You tried taking his hand off the door but failed, he was way to strong. “Someone is going to see..” You said still trying to get away from him. Without another word, Gladio pulled away from you. You were speechless, but moved to open the door slowly and went in. This felt like a safe haven now, where no men belonged. You went to the mirror and looked at yourself, what did Ignis get you into, you were so awkward. And what one of his friends did just now was…odd. You tried to collect yourself, breathing in and out slowly. Went you finished calming down you went back out to the table. You sat beside Ignis, almost falling into your seat when you spotted Gladio. “Are you okay darling? You look flushed.” Ignis said putting his hand to your forehead. “Y-yeah I’m just..hungry.” Ignis looked like he didn’t believe you, and you didn’t blame him. Ignis nodded though, and kissed your cheek. You turned red and looked at your food that had arrived whine you were gone. It was shrimp pasta and it was extremely good, you couldn’t help but let out a small moan when the taste hit your tongue. Ignis let out a low grumble from the back of his throat when you did that. You were talking to Prompto about school when you felt Ignis’ hand rest on your inner sigh, and your breath got caught in your throat. He moved his hand up and down, stroking your leg for awhile until slipping it under you dress and across your garter belts holding your stockings up. You tried to keep as calm as you could while Ignis’ fingers played against your leg. “Y/N is something wrong?” You heard Noctis say when he noticed your flushed face and awkward shifting. “Um..n-no not at all.” You slapped Ignis’ hand with yours and he pulled it back. When you caught sight of Ignis, he didn’t look too pleased at you. 

Dinner was over, and only Prompto ended up having dessert (which you maybe stole a piece of) but you all stayed around to talk and drink. You weren’t sober by the time you got up, you were stumbling and ended up almost falling, but Ignis caught you. “We should be heading back, looks like Y/N drank to her limit.” You giggled and leaned your head back on Ignis. “I could totally drink more.” You hiccupped, you were drunk out of your mind right now really, but you could still tell Ignis wasn’t happy with you. The boys chuckled and saw you and Ignis off. You sat in the passenger’s seat listening to the radio and looking out the window. “Am I in trouble?” You suddenly spoke. Ignis said quiet until you stopped at a red light, he turned to look at you. “Very.” He simply replied with. You giggled and leaned closer to him, your arms squeezing your breasts together. “Gonna spank me sirrrrr?” You drawled out, a sober you would know you were heading on thin ice. But a drunk you wanted to see just how far you could push this man. Ignis didn’t respond for the rest of the drive, in fact it was painfully quiet. You two would always chat while he drove, now hearing nothing but the wind and other cars driving by was odd, even when you were drunk. You made it back to Ignis’ penthouse finally, and when in the lift he kissed you hard and started wrapping his hand around your neck and cutting off the air. You gasped and put your hands on him, just to have him pull away, but keep his hold on your neck. “Remember our safeword?” He said as he attacked the spot below your ear. “Ebony..sir.” You giggled, you couldn’t take anything seriously right now. Ignis growled and captured your lips into another kiss before the lift doors opened up. He started dragging you again before you ripped your hand away from him. “Can I hang on to my free-will for a while longer?” You joked, he wasn’t laughing. He unlocked the door and let you go inside first. You strutted as best you could to the couch, almost falling down the few steps there were down to the living room floor. Ignis followed you and helped you down onto the couch. “You broke two rules tonight, you slapped me away and you drank too much. You could have put yourself at risk if me and my friends weren’t there.” You let out a long ‘pfftttt’ when he spoke of his friends. 

“Oh yeah? Glazzeo-“  
“Gladio.”   
“Right Gladvedo, he totally wanted to fuck me tonight. When I-“ You hiccupped. “When I went to the bathroom..he fuckin..put the moves on me and shit.” 

Ignis’ eyes got wide, you mimed him by opening your eyes wide as well. “Did he touch you?” Ignis said out of concern. “Uhh noooooooo.” You fell back onto the couch and giggled. “Can you just fuck me now?” Ignis sighed and got on top of you. “No. You aren’t sober and I don’t want to touch you without-“

You rolled your eyes and pulled him down to kiss him, he tasted like the expensive wine he drank way less of then you did. Ignis pulled away from the kiss first, his glasses coming off the bridge of his nose. “Don’t stop.” You whined, wrapping your legs around his waist to keep him on top of you. “No, I’m not touching you while you’re drunk.”

“I’m saying yes though..come..come on just-“ You grabbed his hand and trailed it up to your breasts. You jutted your hips into his crotch and moaned. He pushed his clothed member so both your parts met. “I don’t wanna dry hump like fucking teenagers Ignis.”

“Take what you can get my dear.” 

He thrusted back to you and you moaned, you kept this up with him until Ignis stopped, panting slightly. “Sit on my knee, take off your panties but keep the dress on.”  
You giggled, grabbing onto his tie. “So bossy Mr.dominate .” Ignis got off of you at sat up on the couch, leaning back to enjoy the view of you slipping down your panties. You threw them at him when you finished taking them off. You got onto his knee and faced him. “Now wha-“

Ignis bucked his knee up and it caused you to moan, your slick getting onto his suit pants. Ignis placed his hands on your ass and gripped tightly. You bounced and rode his leg as he watched, not taking his eyes of your face. You reached your hands up to grope your clothed breasts and threw your head back. “Ignis!” With the cry of his name, he started moving your hips with his hands, back and forth. The rough feeling of his pants made your pussy drip all over him. You let out a string of ‘ah’s’ as you came on his leg. The feeling was blissful, and Ignis groaned when you fell onto his chest breathing heavy from the orgasm. “Here, let me take you to bed. You must sleep off.” You didn’t struggle, you didn’t even bother to ask if he needed to release. He picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. You were totally limp as he carried you through the house and to his bedroom. He ended up tucking you in after stripping you of your clothes, and got in with you after taking off his own clothes. You giggled and kissed him quickly before shutting your eyes and cuddling into his chest. “Ignis?” You said after a few minutes pasted. You kept your eyes closed as you spoke, and so did Ignis.

“Yes darling?” 

“Are you a sadist?” You wouldn’t have said this to him ever, unless you were drunk. But you wanted to know if he was one of those people who enjoyed those things, to know what you were getting into more..of course that was the reason. Ignis’ breath hitched, like he was caught or something. “I enjoy being the dominate, yes.”   
“But do you like-“ You sat up slightly to look at him. “get hard when you spank me? Or when I call you sir? Or when you tie me up?” Ignis cock a brow, but then his expression softened. “I suppose you can say that. But there is more to it then just those acts.”

“More? Like what?” 

Now you were curious, what else could he possibly want to do to you?   
“Let’s walk before we run, Y/N.” Ignis chuckled at your eagerness to learn more. You frowned. “Do you have a secret room for that stuff?” Ignis brushed his fingers through your hair and kissed your forehead.  
“No. I keep my whips and chains in a secret box under the bed.”   
You moved to look under the bed, but Ignis stopped you. “Walk before we run…remember darling?” You pouted, but Ignis brought you back into his chest.   
“Sleep darling, we can talk about it tomorrow.”   
You didn’t even hear that last part before you fell asleep. 

You woke up to the sound of Ignis speaking. You ignored it, thinking he was just whispering sweet nothings to you. Until you heard his voice raise. You opened your eyes and leaned up, Ignis wasn’t in the room. Once you sat up fully, you got a massive headache. You groaned, you hardly remembered anything about last night. Only that Ignis took you out to meet his friends. You jumped a little when you heard the sound of something banging on the ground. You fought through the pain of your headache and walked to the living room where you heard the sound. Ignis had thrown a vase on the floor, you covered your mouth with your hands and looked at him. “What happened?” Ignis was furious looking, you wondered what had happened…or if you did something wrong. He calmed down, breathing deeply before speaking.   
“Go back to sleep, darling I’m alright.” 

“Ignis.” You scolded him this time, he stepped over the broken vase and placed his hands on your waist. “No one else is allowed you touch you...” He whispered into your ear, then you finally understood.

“Is this about Gladio?” The very sound of his name made Ignis furrow his brow. 

“I don’t want to come between you two…you seem like close friends.” You just felt in the way now, you didn’t mean to get Ignis angry at Gladio. You didn’t want to be responsible for a broken friendship. “You’re mine. I don’t want any other man wanting you.”

You frowned.

“I’m yours? Since when?”

“Since you agreed that I could take care of you.”

Ignis reminded you. You didn’t know you were owned, you just thought this was a worker/boss type of thing. “Ignis…what..exactly…are we?” Shit, you just said that and you can’t believe it. Ignis seemed taken back for only just a second, before speaking. “What do you think we are?”   
“What do I think we are or what do I want us to be?” Your breath was unsteady as he ran his strong hands down your chin and neck, he brought you closer to him. “What do you want us to be?” He said quietly, making you almost squeak. This voice was so smooth and sexy, and his thick accent made it even hotter. “I-I don’t know..” You stumbled on your words, you knew what you wanted to be…he just wouldn’t think the same. 

Ignis brought you in for a passionate kiss. You placed your hands on his chest and made the kiss deeper, he was intoxicating right now. “I want….you to make love to me.” You mumbled. Ignis cracked a quick smile and kept kissing you slowly. You were still naked, but Ignis was wearing new suit pants and a suit shirt that was only half buttoned, you always felt naked around him..clothes or not. Ignis picked you up and took you back to the bedroom, laying you down gently onto the bed. He got on top of you and you wrapped your arms around his neck. “Ignis…please.” Ignis nods and unzips his pants, letting out his hard member out of his boxers. He jerks it a few times before swiftly putting it half way inside of you. “Ah…Ignis..I want to be yours…” He grunts at your soft voice and sweet words. Ignis pulls your legs up and fucks into you, slowly and with passion, this is the first time you two made love without any BDSM in it. Ignis was twitching inside of you, he had an extreme focus on his face..but you could tell he was enjoying it. 

His trusts got sloppy, and he started groaning more…he had such a sexy moan and face when he was about to cum, and you were close too. “Damn it…” Ignis murmured and stopped thrusting into you. “What’s…mm..wrong?” 

“I’m not wearing a condom.”

You honestly, weren’t totally worried about it…besides from getting pregnant, you knew Ignis was clean. You trusted his words when he told you he was clean. “Just pull out..I’ll get birth control soon..mmkay?” You pulled him down for a kiss and he started thrusting again. You were sweating and panting hard, the feeling of his cock moving in and out of you, every ridge hitting just the right spots. After just a short amount of time, your juices started running out of you faster, covering Ignis’ cock. 

“Cum for me, my love.” 

You came, hard. Your juice beaded down your thighs and even more over Ignis’ dick. And you swore you saw stars. Ignis quickly pulled out and shot all over your pussy and stomach. “Ahh..ah..” Ignis breathed out. 

You watched him the whole time as he had his orgasm, he was so amazing…you truly wanted to be his.   
Ignis fell on the other side of you, breathing hard. You giggled, when you noticed you were covered both in his seed and your juices. Ignis pulled you into his arms and kissed your neck, making you shiver. “Ignis..thank you.”   
You looked over at the clock and noticed you were late for school. “Ignis! Shit I’m going to be late for-“   
“I called them, I told them you were sick today and couldn’t come in.”   
“Ignis…who did they think you were?” Ignis smirked. “Your boyfriend.”   
Your breath hitched. 

You ended up taking a shower with Ignis, where you washed each other and kissed. Once done, you dried off and padded to Ignis’ bedroom, going through his clothing drawer for some new clothes. Ignis walked in on you doing this and leaned against the door. “Darling..what are you doing?” Ignis smirked. “I’m going to go jogging, to clear my head from the drinking last night..I need to find some sweatpants.” You stated matter-of-factly. Ignis chuckled, making you pout. “What? All my clothes are with Ashley..plus you aren’t…that much bigger then me..” This made Ignis chuckle even more.   
“I’m fine with it darling.” He leaned down to look with you, before pulling out a pair of sweatpants. “Here, just be careful out there.” Ignis stood up and helped you up as well. “Be careful? Sir..I’m not a little girl.” You stripped your towel off yourself as you spoke and dropped it to the floor. Ignis looked you up and down like an animal looking at it’s prey. “You’re my…little girl.” Ignis smirked. You sucked on your lip before putting on the clothes Ignis gave you. “I’ll be back.” You said before leaving for the door.

You were in the middle of your jog, going past a park you looked at the parents with their kids and couples taking walks. You smiled at the thought of you and Ignis doing that someday.   
“Ah!” You exclaimed as you ran into someone who was coming towards you. “I’m so sorry-“ You looked up at the man you ran into. It was Gladio.

‘Shit..fuck fuck fuck shit.’ You swore to yourself, this was going to be extremely awkward. What was the likeliness for this to happen?

“Oh, hey…Y/N right?” Gladio questioned you. “U-Um..” You couldn’t even remember your name when you saw a very shirtless friend of Ignis in front of you. He tipped his chin down at you and chuckled. “See something you like?” 

“No! I mean…it’s um..yeah It’s Y/N.”   
Gladio took a swig from his water bottle and let out a loud ‘ah’ noise after he was done. You looked down awkwardly. “Out for a run too?” Gladio asked, looking at you up and down. “Um..yeah..” You wanted to cover all of your body, just to stop him from looking at it. He was very handsome yes, but you were in love with Ignis…if he felt that way about you or not was the only thing holding you back from telling him that you wanted to be his girlfriend, not just his company. “Is that…Iggy’s clothes?” He noticed, damn it. 

“Um…no these are…mine..” You trailed off, you just wanted to walk away, you were so wanting to die right now. “Really? They seem a little, big for you. But I’m sure you can handle bigger things.” Was..he referring to…

“I’m not…I gotta go.” You started to walk away, but Gladio grabbed your wrist. “Wait…wanna go out for coffee with me. I want to apologize for last night..I just-“ He trailed off. “find you very beautiful.” He finished. 

You shook your head and sighed, until you looked up at Gladio. He truly looked sorry for what he did, and you were forgiving. But then you remembered the fight him and Ignis had. “I don’t think it’s a good idea..Ignis might-“

“He doesn’t own you, does he?”

You shot back with a quick ‘no’. He let go of your wrist and crossed his arms. “So defensive, then you should have no problem going for coffee with me.” You needed to find a way to get out of this, but one part of you was saying ‘yes, go with him!’.   
“You..don’t have a shirt on.” You pointed at his chest. “You don’t miss much do you?” He chuckled and pulled his shirt out of his back pocket and held it up to you. “Yeah um…coffee..just…coffee right?” 

“Of course, what do you think I’m going to do? Make you fuck me or something?” You cut him off with a gasp. “N-No! Of course not!” You almost shouted at him. You took in a breath. “We can go for coffee..” You said after calming down, he smirked and put on his shirt. You couldn’t help but stare. “Great, follow me and try to keep up.” He winked, what was he talking about?

He almost flew past you as he started running. “Wait!” You ran as fast as you could to try and catch up with him.

 

You couldn’t believe you were doing this…he was really good looking though.


	7. Like the animals we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets to know Gladio a little more...personally....in a park..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAH 4457 WORDS....  
> Enjoy pure smut! Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully!! <3

You awkwardly fondled your coffee that Gladio bought you. You didn’t look right, wearing sweatpants and a baggy shirt out to a nice café. At least Gladio looked a bit more put together…after all his clothes actually fit him. You shifted when you caught Gladio’s stare. He let out a small laugh.   
“Don’t be nervous baby girl. I’m not doing this just to get laid. I wasn’t very much of a gentlemen last night so I wanted to make it up to you.”

‘There was no need to..’ you thought to yourself, wanting to say it out loud. 

“I know..it’s just. Ignis wouldn’t be happy if he found out I’m doing this with you.” 

You tried to explain without your voice cracking or stuttering. Gladio rolled his eyes, but then he smiled. “Iggy has always been protective over women he likes..” You choked on your coffee. “Excuse me? No no no, me and Ignis are just…business partners.” Was that the right polite words for it? Gladio probably already knew about you being Ignis’ sugar baby, but you wanted to guide him away from the idea that you’d sleep with anyone for money. Gladio let out a loud ‘hah’. “Just say it baby girl, you are getting paid to sleep with him.” You started getting defensive, you weren’t an escort. “I’m not just getting paid to sleep with him. We do other things.”   
“Like?” Gladio pushed on, and you sighed. “We go to dinner and things like that.” You huffed out, this guy was getting less hot and more annoying…but he was still pretty hot even when being annoying. “So like…things couples do?” Your eyes got wide, you weren’t a couple…these types of relationships can have dinner too..at least you think. 

“We aren’t a couple.”

“Great, then you wouldn’t mind going out with me.” Gladio stated, why was he pushing this idea so hard? You frowned, but then softened your look.  
“You can’t possibly like me that way, we’ve hardly spoke with each other.” 

“We’re talking now. Aren’t we?” This guy, was very unlike Ignis. You sipped on your coffee, looking at him over the brim and he grinned. “I have a feeling you’re thinking with the wrong head.” You muttered, but he heard you. “I won’t like, you are extremely hot. But Iggy has told me a lot about you, and I find you interesting.” You cocked a brow and laughed. “Interesting? How?” Gladio swallowed his coffee and leaned in closer to you. “You say you want to study criminal justice, yet you don’t think you will do it forever. I find it interesting that a girl your age hasn’t made up her mind about what she wants.” He clicked his tongue and you rolled your eyes.

“I was, kind of..forced into college.”

“Forced?” Gladio questioned, you nodded.   
“My uncle since I was little wanted to send me to college, so he worked for my whole life just to pay for the first few courses. I didn’t want him to work that hard just for me to not go to college.” Gladio seemed to lighten up. “So..what do you really want to do?” You shrugged. “I don’t know really, I guess be a full-time sugar baby.” You giggled snorted. Gladio laughed with you, you felt like you were connecting with him more now. “I introduced Ignis to that site.” Gladio said, staring right at you. “Oh, so you’re the friend he was talking about?” He nodded, so this was the guy that got Ignis into being a sugar daddy, you didn’t expect him to be this hot if you were being honest with yourself. You started at Gladio, looking at his strong arms and chest. You rubbed your thighs together trying to get some fiction. He grinned and grabbed a napkin, writing something on it. He slipped it to you and it was what you were guessing was his number. Your breath hitched. “Well, thanks for the coffee..I should go though.” You stood up and grabbed your wallet, giving him a five dollar bill for your coffee. “Baby girl, I make 2400 dollars in a day. I don’t need your money.”

He declined, you forgot this guy was rich.  
“Well, thanks again.” You said again, quacking leaving with his number in your pocket. You jogged back to Ignis’ penthouse, looking back to see if Gladio was following you. You got to the lobby and started breathing heavily, and greeted the doorman.   
“Hey Paul.” You laughed out breathlessly. He kindly nodded and you went to the lift, going up to the top floor. 

You got to his front door and knocked. Ignis answered, he was shirtless and breathing heavy. You grinned and bit the inside of your lip. “Hi…did I interrupt something?” You muttered quietly. He panted and shook his head. “Just training.” You nodded..wait..training?   
“T-Training for..what..exactly.” What more could this man possibly do? Ignis grabbed your hand and pulled you into this apartment. He brought you to a room that was connected with the living room that you hadn’t noticed before. Inside, was a whole collection of daggers, knives and spears. Your mouth dropped open. “So..you…”

“So I’m?”

You looked up at him. “Do you kill people?” This caused Ignis to break out in laughter. You frowned, you weren’t totally serious…but it was still sort of odd for such a gentlemen to collect such violent things. To each his own…I guess. “No darling, it’s just a hobby.” He finally was able to speak after chuckling for so long. 

“Mmm..any other hobbies I should know about?” You murmured, it was a little awkward as you looked into the room of medieval weaponry. 

“Not exactly. Just this…and my room of whips and chains according to you.” 

You blushed, you must have said that last night when you were drunk.   
“I’m sorry about last night…I’m so embarrassed..” You hid your face in your hands.

Ignis smiled sweetly, and pulled your hands down. “Don’t be…It was just rather hard not to-“ Ignis trailed off. He leaned closer to you and nibble on your ear. “play with you.” He finished his sentence as he kept biting your ear. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him hotly. You both pull away for air, and you looked up with pleading eyes. “Show me…all of it…I wanna see.” Ignis caught on that you weren’t talking about the daggers, and licked his bottom lip.

Ignis picked you up and slapped your ass. You gave out a yelp but giggled after. He brought you to the bedroom and told you to lay on the bed on your stomach. You did just so and kept giggling. It was cute to see Ignis so focused on looking through the box under the bed. He held up a red piece of silk and he grinned at you. You couldn’t breath when you saw the blindfold. He goes back to looking through the box and finishes pulling out the last few things he wanted to use on you before standing up and kicking the box back under the bed with his foot. He moved your head to look straight down at the bed and got on the bed. 

You couldn’t see what else he pulled out of the box of toys..but you couldn’t’ wait to find out. Ignis straddled your back and grabbed your hands so they were behind your back. “Sir…” You breathed out, he probably couldn’t hear you…as you were muffled by the bed sheets. Ignis was currently putting you into some handcuffs, leather and coolness against your skin. A breathy ‘ah’ came out of your mouth when you felt Ignis push into you, his clothed member rubbing against you. “Safe word?” Ignis asked, you giggled and bit your lip. 

“Ebony..sir” 

You said turning your head to the side. “I’m going to blindfold you now, then fuck you..hard.” Before you could slip out a single word, Ignis pulled your head up by your hair and put the blindfold around your eyes. You enjoyed this, you were getting wetter by the moment. Ignis pulled down your (his) sweatpants and panties before rubbing your pussy with his fingers, lightly dancing them across your pussy which at this time, was covered in your juice. “I need to taste that sweet little pussy before I fuck it.” Ignis muttered, leaning down to give your pussy a lick. “Ah~ Ah..sir..” You bucked into him and he placed his hands on both sides of your ass, keeping you in the same spot. Ignis rubbed the hood of your clit while he licked and sucked at your folds. You wiggled around as much as you could trying to get his face deeper into your pussy, but his grip was too hard. “I’m gonna…fuck I’m gonna cum!” His lips were heaven, his tongue was wonderful and blissful, you were going to cum so fast if he kept this up. Ignis gave a loud slap to your ass. “Don’t you dare, kitten.” Ignis said coming up from your pussy and rubbing his member onto your now spit and slick covered pussy. “Ready for me kitten?” You let out a small ‘mmhm’ before bucking your hips back to try and push his cock inside of you. Ignis reached up to pull your shirt up and roughly grabbed them both, squeezing and pinching your nipples. “Ah~ Ohhh fuck don’t tease me sir…I’ve been a good girl.” You begged. “Have you?” He questioned, and your breath hitched…he didn’t know about you seeing Gladio…did he? “Y-Yes..” You stuttered and he leaned down to give you a kiss on your cheek. “Good, I suppose you deserve it then.” Ignis gave you another quick peck on the cheek before thrusting all the way inside of you. You gasped, the feeling of his thick cock entering you was amazing. Ignis grabbed onto the chain linking the handcuffs together and yanked them back, pulling your pussy onto his cock until it hit your g-spot. You swore, the feeling of his cock was just too much for you. The sound of skin slapping on skin increased when Ignis turned you over onto your side and started fucking you at the perfect angle, lifting one of your legs up over his shoulder and enjoying the view of you blindfolded and cuffed. “Does my kitten like this?” Ignis panted out. He was growing inside of you, you could tell he was going to cum soon. “Yes sir!” You went to a higher pitch as you moaned and sighed while being fucked into the mattress. Ignis then brought his hand to your left breast and squeezed it. He suddenly stopped thrusting and pulled out of you, rubbing the head of his cock on your clit, the slickness made it feel amazing. You couldn’t even hold back any longer, you came. Your gushing liquids coming from your pussy, tracing down your thighs as it ran out of you. Ignis groaned at the sight and kept rubbing his cock on your over-sensitive clit. He soon came after you and released his seed all over your stomach. He let out a loud groan as he came, making you giggle. You wished you could have seen his face when he had his orgasm, but you were still blindfolded. Finally, you felt the handcuffs being taken off from you, and then the blindfold. You had to readjust to the light, but then re-gained your sight back. You smiled up at Ignis, still breathing heavy..and he smiled back. “You were breathtaking my darling.” You blushed at the compliment. He brushed some of your hair out of your face and kissed you. You pushed him off of you and rolled so you were on top of him. You were sitting up on his chest as he ran his hands down your back and to your ass. 

“Move in with me..” Ignis murmured. 

“What? Move in with you?” You got a confused look on your face. He nodded and sat up slightly. “Ignis…I can’t…I have my own place and Ashley lives with me and-“

“Y/N…you know those aren’t the reasons you don’t want to move in with me.” You blushed, he caught you in your lie and you sighed. “Let me…think about it at least.” You finally puffed out. He nodded and pulled you down for a kiss, the feeling of his lips and the slight taste of your juices on his tongue made you moan. When Ignis went to take a shower, you checked your phone for any messages from Ashley, none. Just then you remember that Gladio gave you his number. You reached into the pocket of Ignis’ sweatpants and grabbed the small paper from them. You knew if Ignis found out, he would be less then pleased. But you enjoyed your time with Gladio and how he listened, honesty the pros outed the cons. You put his number into your phone and texted him.

From: Y/N  
Body: Hey, it’s Y/N…

You hit sent and breathed in and out slowly. You didn’t even know what you were going to say to him after this, you just wanted to talk to him more for some reason. Maybe you were crazy, you didn’t know. Your thoughts were cut off by the sound of your phone dinging. It startled you honesty. 

From: Gladio  
Body: I’m glad you texted me. I couldn’t keep my mind off you.

‘Me or my ass?’ you felt like texting back. You chuckled and replied, even though you didn’t quiet know what to say to him..

From: Y/N  
Body: Everyone seems to be saying that to me lately.

Well…it was true. Send.

From: Gladio  
Body: Who? Iggy? 

Was that jealousy you could detect? You grinned, how did these two even end up becoming friends if they fought this much? 

From: Y/N  
Body: Jealous? (winky emoji)

The emoji was a nice touch to spell out just how cocky you felt right now. 

From: Gladio  
Body: Where is he right now? 

You checked to make sure Ignis was still in the bathroom before replying, you didn’t want him to catch you and ask who you were texting..he was just a possessive as Gladio.

From: Y/N  
Body: Showering, why?

You waited for a reply, it seemed to take longer then his other replies.

From: Gladio  
Body: :One picture attached:

You cocked a brow, wondering what he could have possibly sent you a picture of.  
You clicked open before getting the shock of your life. You covered your mouth and tried to hide the scream coming from your mouth right now  
The picture was of Gladio’s member, in all of it’s glory. It was leaking pre-cum and red at the tip, and standing to full attention. You looked up at the bathroom door, making sure Ignis didn’t hear whatever sound came out of your mouth when you saw his friend’s dick. You were wondering if you should just delete him from your contacts, but you chose to scold him first for sexual harassment. 

From: Y/N  
Body: Put that away! I don’t need to see it! Do you send dick pics to all of the girls you like?

That didn’t sound as scoldy as you wanted it to be, but oh well.

From: Gladio  
Body: You’re cute, if only you were mine..I’d fuck that cute little ass of yours so hard. 

You gasped, blushing hard. 

From: Y/N  
Body: That’s sexual harassment!!! 

You were lucky Ignis was taking the longest shower ever right now, or else you would probably be punished for this….or worse.

From: Gladio  
Body: It’s not harassment if you like it, and by your weak replies…I can tell you want this dick real badly.

You pressed your thighs together and bit the inside of your cheek. He was…really smooth talking you right now. You thought about yours and Ignis’ relationship. You two weren’t dating…and you’ve heard from the web that you can have multiple sugar daddies…but what was Gladio looking for? A business relationship or a romantic relationship. 

From: Y/N  
Body: Maybe….what are you offering? 

This would help you find out. You laid back on the bed and held your phone up, you bit your lip as you waited for a reply. Ding.

From: Gladio  
Body: The orgasm of your life. Where should I meet you?  
…….  
From: Y/N  
Body: At the park at 5 o’clock, you better be worth it.

 

Send.

 

Trying to tell Ignis you were going back to your place tonight was the hardest part. But you told him you didn’t want to miss another day of school, which made him say he would drop you off again. In return, you shot back that you had plans with Ashley for tonight. He was disappointed, but sent you off at 5 o’clock with 1000 dollars and a kiss goodbye. “Be safe.” He whispered into your ear before you went out the door.   
You couldn’t hardly believe you were doing this…were you going to end up fucking all of Ignis’ friends and coming between them? You tried not to think about it, but it was extremely hard. The walk to the park was a quick and cold one, you wanted to be a little late…just to tease and maybe piss him off a little. Unlike Ignis, you weren’t afraid to piss Gladio off. He honestly looked like a bit of a cuddle bear under the tough guy look. You were now giddy, thinking about Gladio made you this way. You gave people the benefit of the doubt most of the time, you just assumed Gladio was very lonely like Ignis and was interested in you..he just happened to meet you through your first sugar daddy. 

You arrived at the park and looked around, you didn’t see anyone there…maybe Gladio was late. You turned to a tree and saw him standing there, grinning at you. You jumped a little and held your chest. “You scared me..” He was wearing a white muscle shirt, black jeans and combat boots, his tattoo standing out to you. “Aw, I’m sorry baby girl.” He joked. You frowned and took a step closer to him. “First, I have two rules.” Gladio scoffed. “Unless you tell me to stop, I don’t really follow rules.”  
You couldn’t believe this guy, how was he so sexy yet so hard to deal with sometimes?

“Look, It’s only two..I think you will manage.”

“Okay..I’m listening.” You took a deep breath and stepped right up to him. “First rule…you talked about how you wanted to fuck my ass…that’s off limits, absolutely not, nada..none.” Gladio’s expression dropped. “Fine.” He finally growled out. “Second rule, you never…tell a soul about this. None of your friends, and for sure not Ignis.”  
He crossed his heart and smirked. “Got it.” You couldn’t help but giggle before breathing in awkwardly. “So..where do you live?”   
“It’s sorta far away from here…” He trailed off. You sighed, this guy didn’t’ even plan on taking you back to his place? “Okay then…where are we gonna do this?”   
Gladio clicked his tongue and pointed at the ground. You didn’t catch on until a few seconds after he did that. Your eyes got wide. “You want to..have sex outside?” Gladio nodded and pulled you to the ground with him. “Gladio someone might see us..” You stuttered. Even though the thought of getting caught made you rather hot. “No one will see, and if someone happens to..they will be getting the show of their life.” Gladio pulled you onto his lap with hardly any effort, and you gulped. “Teenagers fuck here all the time, and it’s not my first time fucking in public.” 

“H-How many girls have you….”

He cut you off with a kiss, grinning into he murmured. 

“Enough to know what I’m doing..” He said as he roughly kissed you again. You couldn’t help but bring your hands to his chest and giggled. “You’re strong..” You mumbled into the rough kiss. “Mmm does baby girl like that?” 

You leaned your head back so he could attack your neck with kisses and bites and nodded. “Mmm yeah..” He growled into your neck and bit down hard. “Gladio! No marks!” You scolded and half moaned. “Urgh…fuck baby girl so many rules. You’ve been with Iggy too long..”

“Just…ugh just keep touching me..” 

You placed his hands on your breasts and grinned. He groped your tits and groaned. “Take off your shirt.” 

He ordered. You stripped your shirt off and revealed your bra, he right away shoved his fact between your breasts and started kissing and licking them, making you moan. When he finally came up for air, you giggled. “Now you take off your shirt.” You said, tugging at the fabric of his muscle shirt. He pulled it off and chucked it by your shirt. You ran your fingers across his abs and shoulder, admiring his tattoo. He groaned at the contact, and you kept it up..your soft touches making him melt. “Baby girl, no more teasing me. Show me those tits.” He growled, snatching your hand away from him. “So bossy..” You said as you reached back to unclasp your bra. Once your bra was opened, you shrugged it off and threw it aside. Gladio couldn’t help but grab onto them, squeezing your nipples in the process. This man was animal like..sure Ignis had his kinky side..but he was never this rough with you. It made you think what Ignis was capable of..until you felt Gladio take your nipple into his mouth, sucking on the hard bud. You moaned, trying to keep your voice down so no one passing by would here you. Gladio pulled away from your breasts and licked his lips while looking at you. “You like when I suck on those tits baby girl?” He growled, his voice was so erotic…it made you drip. You laid back on the grass and slipped down your pants, but kept the panties on. Gladio got on his knees and unzipped his jeans, his cock visible through his boxers. It was fucking huge, just like the picture. You got back onto his lap and pushed him back against the tree, making him enjoy the view. “Slip those panties to the side baby girl.” You grinned and looked down, blushing like crazy at his words. You slipped your panties to the side like he ordered and rubbed your folds slightly, spreading the wetness around. Gladio then pulled his cock out of his boxers and stroked it while you played around with your pussy. “Did you bring a condom?” You asked breathlessly. Gladio nodded and pulled out a golden wrapped condom. “You sure that’s gonna fit?” You slurred, it was a magnum but honesty…Gladio was the biggest you’ve ever seen…he even beat out the guys in porn you’ve seen. He chuckled and ripped it open, rolling it over his length. He lined up the tip with your hole and rubbed it around, smearing your juices around your hole. You let out a high pitched ‘ah’ sound when he slipped the head of his cock inside you, it hurt even though you weren’t a virgin anymore..but there was far more pleasure, feeling his huge cock stretching you was heavenly. He grunted and looked focused as he pushed his big cock inside your tight cunt. He was going too slow, so you sat down on the rest of his length, catching him off guard and making him grip your hips with almost bruising pressure. After you both adjusted to the feelings you both enjoyed so very much, you started bouncing up and down on his cock, placing your hands on his chest to keep you steady. He guided your hips the whole time, the sound of his balls slapping against your ass and the wet sounds that were created as you went up and down on him. You let one hand trail up to your breast and played with your nipple, just adding to the pleasure you were already feeling. Gladio seemed to be enjoying the show of you played with your tit while fucking yourself on his cock. “Gonna cum on daddy’s big cock baby girl? I can tell by your face that you really wanna cum…go ahead, I want you to squirt all over my dick.”   
How could someone say such lewd things? But that was probably the last thing on your mind at the time. You were busy trying to focus on the huge cock inside of you and the coil building in your stomach. Gladio spanked you ass a few times and started jerking up into you. “Fuck I’m gonna cum!” You screeched out, running your hands through your hair and just enjoying the feeling of squeezing around Gladio’s cock. As you came, and got tighter around his cock..it pushed him over the edge. He came inside the condom in big spirts, swelling him even more inside of you. You felt like jelly, every single part of you did right now. You barely had the energy to pull of his cock, your juice spilling out of you still as you pulled off him. “Fuck…” He said as he saw all the cum you were spilling down your thighs and on his cock. Gladio pulled off the condom and tied it up and threw it into the near by trash. You leaned against him, both of you totally naked in the middle of a park. “We should..probably get our clothes on..” You said looking at the pile of clothes you two left beside the trash can. Gladio nodded and lifted you off of him. As you two were getting dressed on the ground so no one would see you. You couldn’t help but smile. “I really liked that.” You said as you pulled your panties up. 

“Next time, I’m totally fucking those tits of yours.” You rolled your eyes…and then you stopped. 

“Wait…wait wait wait…next time?” 

Gladio nodded, not paying any mind to it. “Next time, I’ll give you the comfort of fucking me in my bed.” He finished putting on the last of his clothes and walked up to you. “Need a ride back?” He said taking both yours hands and holding them up. “No thanks…you took me for a long enough ride as it is.”   
He smirked at your smart-ass comeback. “Not nearly as long as I would have liked.”   
You hissed at him. “We aren’t doing this again, so I hope you enjoyed your ride.” You picked up your shirt and threw it on before walking away from him. “Wait, you forgot your money.” You stopped in your tracks and turned to him. 

“I don’t need your money…I already have a sugar daddy.” 

You stated, you walked the rest of the way to your apartment, thinking about what you had just done the whole time.


	8. The box of whips and chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis confronts Y/N about her fling with his friend, Y/N finds out more about Ignis' personal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not a pro at BDSM!!! But I do know the most important thing is that it's safe, sane and with consent. Please don't try BDSM without talking about it first!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and make sure to leave kudos and comments! <3

Ignis was alone, like he was for most of the time. 

Of course, he had his friends, they often when out for dinners and even a road-trip now and again. But they had jobs, just like Ignis did. Money didn’t make itself and Ignis knew that. And this is why Ignis needed his own paid company to enjoy his time with. It was the middle of the night, and Ignis missed the feeling of Y/N by his side; her cuddles; her kisses and her body. None of his past sugar babies he had taken a liking to as much as he liked Y/N…his mind kept wandering. He rolled over onto his back and looked at the clock, it was almost six AM. He groaned and ran his hands down his face, he needed sleep but his mind simply wouldn’t shut off. He checked his phone and debating if he should wake you up with a text, he chose against it and put his phone back down on the nightstand. Ignis suddenly got a rather lewd idea…which he hadn’t done in awhile. He got out from under the covers and trailed his hand down his covered chest and down to his bulge. He took in a sharp breath of air and stuck his hand into his pants and boxers. He started lazily stroking his cock, leaning his head back and just enjoying the feeling as best he could…of course his hand couldn’t beat your pussy…but it was a fair replacement right now. Ignis started tugging and stroking faster on his cock, bucking his hips up when the pleasure started getting better and better. He rubbed the tip with his thumb and he couldn’t help but groan, and bead of pre-cum on the tip of his cock now. His chest was rising and falling faster now, he couldn’t stop thinking about you as he kept stroking faster and faster, but slow enough that he could slow his orgasm by maybe…three seconds. 

Ding

Ignis was cut out of his thoughts of you when he heard his phone go off. He frowned, and stopped touching himself to check if it was you, wiping his hand on a tissue first, of course. He unlocked his phone and saw the message.

From: Gladio  
Body: Hey, I need to talk to you. 

What the hell could this man possibly need to talk to him about at 6 AM. Ignis frowned, thinking back to the fight him and Gladio had yesterday. His hard-on was totally gone by now. 

From: Ignis  
Body: What is it? I’m trying to sleep, some of us weren’t born into money and need to work for it.

Ignis grinned as his sass, and hit send. He was actually waiting for a reply. He wasn’t always this curious…but what could Gladio have to say? Sorry or some horribly put apology? 

From: Gladio  
Body: Meet me at the diner we always go to, goodnight.

How could Gladio just leave Ignis hanging like that? Ignis tried to shrug it off as Gladio just wanting to give him an apology…but something seemed off about his friend. Ignis didn’t sleep for the rest of the night until his alarm came on. 

The next morning, Ignis drank his morning coffee…about three times to get his energy up. And got dressed to head to the diner he was meeting Gladio at. When he got into his car he chose to text you, just to ask if you were okay. He put his phone away after and started driving. He arrived shortly after, it was just a local place that most people would meet for breakfast…it wasn’t his personal taste of food but he enjoyed the cozy feeling to it. Once at the diner, he saw Gladio waiting outside by his own car. Ignis got out and walked over to his friend. “So, I’m here. What would you like to talk about.” 

“Let’s go inside first.” Gladio took off his sunglasses and walked into the diner with Ignis, they ordered a cup of coffee both and Ignis frowned when the waitress left. “So, what do you need to talk about…for the third time.” Gladio took a deep breath and let out a small laugh. 

“Simply put?” 

Ignis nodded.

“I fucked your girl.”

Gladio said simply, and the shit grin that was on his face made Ignis want to punch him into next week. “You had intercourse with Y/N?” Ignis growled. He didn’t know why he was getting so worked up over this…you two weren’t really in a one-on-one relationship…but Ignis always thought you belonged to him…his sugar baby…the one he took care of and no one else. “Yeah.” Gladio said biting the inside of his lip, he had no shame, she didn’t belong to Ignis..they weren’t dating by any means so what was so wrong with it? Ignis gritted his teeth and clutched his fists. “Woah, Iggy…don’t get so angry. You two aren’t dating..and she doesn’t strike me as the girl who wants to be owned. But I see the way you looked at her while at dinner the other night…you totally want more then just sex and company..M’right?”

Ignis was about to smash Gladio’s face in before the waitress came over, smiling and putting down their coffee. Gladio thanked the waitress in a cocky tone. Gladio looked over the lip of the cup at Ignis, who was steaming almost. “Jesus Ignis calm down, just ask her out and I won’t fuck her anymore.”

“Anymore?” Ignis growled.

“Yeah, she texted me that she wanted to see me again.”

Ignis’ heart dropped, he guessed you didn’t feel the same way about him as he felt about you. While he was masturbating to the thought of you last night…you were thinking about his friend. Ignis got up without another word to Gladio and left, getting into his car and driving far enough that Gladio couldn’t follow him. Ignis felt hurt, sad and betrayed by the women he fell in love with. He opened up his phone and saw you messaged him back. 

From: Y/N  
Body: Hey, I’m coming over…I have something I want to tell you.

Ignis scowled, he didn’t want to see you right now…well at least a part of him didn’t want to. The other part wanted to confront you about this and tell you it was over, everything. Whatever relationship you two had was gone now. He texted back a simple ‘okay’ and drove back to his place as fast as he could so he could meet you on time. When he pulled into his parking spot, he saw you just arriving on foot to the lobby door. You were wearing black leggings and a white sweater that was too big for you. Ignis got out of his car and ran up to you before you could even enter the lobby. You jumped and looked up at Ignis with big eyes as he held your arm tightly. “Why…are you out here?” You raised your eyebrows. Ignis just pulled you into the lobby, without greeting Paul (the doorman) himself, you gave him a small wave before you were pulling into the lift. You wondered why Ignis was being so rough with you, maybe he was just horny after a night without you. You giggled at the thought and once in the lift, pushed yourself closer to him. “Is someone eager or what?” 

You giggled more before reaching to kiss him. He pulled away right when your lips met and you bit your lip. 

“What? You don’t seem that happy to see me-“

Ignis cut you off by pulling you out of the lift and to his apartment door, where he fumbled with the keys before opening the door and pushing you inside.

“Ignis! What the fuck is wrong with you-“

“Me? I’m sorry, I know in your world it’s normal to fuck anything that gives you money but I have morals.” You were shocked, your mouth hung open and your eyes were wide…was he really…angry at you? “Ignis I don’t know what you-“

“Gladiolus told me, was I not enough for you? I agreed to give you a fair allowance and pay for your college and it still wasn’t enough?” Ignis started shouting as he stepped closer to you. You started tearing up, he found out…you were ruined now. “Ignis please-“ You reached out to tough him but he pushed your hand away, and you stumbled back. “Don’t you dare try to touch me.” Ignis snapped back at you. He wasn’t even giving you a chance…you just wanted to explain to him and ask him why he was being so possessive over you. You backed away and tears ran down your cheek. “It was a mistake..Ignis..I didn’t know this was an exclusive thing…” He scoffed and rubbed at his temples, trying to calm down. “You really think you could sleep with anyone? I own you, Y/N…You’re mine.” He stepped closer to you and grabbed your chin roughly. “I’m not letting you walk out of my life for another man or over a fight….I’m in love with you Y/N. And I’m sorry I can’t be the perfect man you want…I’m sorry if I make you feel unloved.” He was planning on speaking more, but he was cut off when he choked up, his voice cracking. He placed his hands on the wall behind you, and looked down at you. “I love you too Ignis..I-I wanted to come over to tell you I wanted to move in with you…I was just curious, I don’t expect you to…keep seeing me..I-“  
Ignis cut you off with a kiss, you didn’t know if this was to shut your stupid mouth up or because he truly did love you. Ignis kept his hands on the wall, and you trailed yours up his strong chest. The kiss only got deeper, your tongues tied together and you savored the taste of his minty flavor. You both pull away at the same time, spit running down your chin. Ignis chuckles, and bites his lips whine looking down at you..you’re blushing and panting from the kiss, you look like mess with your makeup running down your face from crying. “Kneel.” Ignis commanded, and you obeyed. Kneeling on the tile floor and placing your hands on your knees as you looked up at him with big eyes. Ignis rubbed the top of your head with a rough hand and you nodded into his touch. “Sir..can I suck it?” You said as you pawed at his leg. He thought for a moment, before unzipping his suit pants and reaching in to pull out his member. You blinked up at him a few times before reaching up to start stroking him. He tsked at you and removed your hands from his cock. 

“No. You’re going to watch me, open your mouth and stick your tongue out.” 

You nodded and did just as he said, opening your mouth in an oval shape and stuck your tongue out. He started stroking his cock, the beads of pre-cum at his tip dripping onto your tongue. You watched him as he had complete control over his body besides a bit of heavy breathing. He was like a god, he always was..and you truly now knew you were in love with this man. The romantic thoughts of Ignis were replaced when he started slapping the tip of his dick on your tongue, and you licked around the head, swallowing the cum he already dripped into your mouth. 

“Do you want it kitten?”

You nodded, oh boy did you ever want it. 

“Such a cock hungry slut, come to the bedroom.” He removed his cock from your mouth and you started to stand up. “No, crawl like a good kitten.” He pushed you back down slowly with a hand on your head. ‘I knew you were kinky, but this is something else.’ You said to yourself, you knew if you said it outloud you would be punished. You got on all fours and started crawling as he walked beside you, keeping his eyes on you the whole time. You reached his bedroom, and you stopped crawling when you followed him to the foot of his bed. He sat down on the bed and looked at you with half opened and lustful eyes. “I think it’s time to run.” Ignis said. 

You didn’t know what he was talking about until the next time he spoke. “Look under the bed, grab the black box with a red ribbon on it and open it.” You knew he was now talking about the whips and chains he owned. You felt giddy, you wanted this…you wanted to be his and only his. You reached under the bed and pulled out the box he was speaking of. You untied the ribbon and opened it, inside was a pair of black leather handcuffs with red fluff on the inside of them, connected together with a gold chain. Also inside was a blindfold with the same colors; a flogger; a black ball gag; black rope, nipple clamps and finally…a collar and leash. You sucked on your bottom lip and looked up at him. “I bought it just for you.” He stated, grinning and rubbing his legs up and down. “I’m flattered sir, thank you sir.” You said formally, you then lifted up the flogger and ran your fingers through the tassels on the end of it. “D-do you spank me with this?” You broke out of this confident sex goddess act for a moment to question him. You had never seen anything like it before, you’ve only seen hands and riding crops used to spanking. He nodded and took the flogger from you and slapped it against his hand to show you how it worked. You winced for him, but he didn’t react when the flogger’s tips hit his hand. You knew what the blindfold; handcuffs; rope and ball gag were for, but the rest was a little new to you. You grabbed the nipple clamps and raised your brow at him. 

“And these?” 

Ignis snickered at how cute and innocent you looked right now. “Those a nipple clamps, you can probably figure out the rest.” 

“Oh.” You nodded. “Does it hurt?” Ignis grabbed them from you and sat them beside him along with the flogger. “Sadism and masochism is about pleasure from pain. When I spanked you, did you enjoy it?”

You bit your lip, you didn’t even need to think before you nodded your head. “Then you are probably a masochist, they’re levels of being a masochist. Some people like just spanking and being tied up, and some people like being collared and treating like a pet and verbal humiliation in public.” As he was explaining this, you felt yourself get wetter…he knew so much about this stuff.

“H-have you…ever been a…submissive?” 

Ignis nodded. “A few times, I’m not strictly a dominate.”

You giggled. “So you’ve been spanked before?” You leaned forward mockingly, you just found it odd that Ignis…a man who seemed nothing but in control let someone have more control then him. “Okay that’s enough Y/N.” He warned. You went back into submissive mode and nodded shyly, you then finally picked up the collar with the leash attached to it. “And this..is to put on me?” You guessed, that or he had a dog. Ignis nodded and patted his lap, giving you the signal to get up. You got up and took the collar with you. You plopped down onto his lap and he held you close to him with one arm, while the other took the collar from you. “You want to use this kitten?” His whispered to you and you nodded shyly. “Yes sir..” 

Ignis let out a shaky breath and kissed you slowly. “Take your sweater off.” You lifted the white knitted sweater off your body and tossed it on the floor, you weren’t wearing a bra…which made Ignis growl. He attacked your breasts with his mouth. That’s when he noticed a small bruise on your breast. “Did he do this to you?” He pointed it out by licking it while looking up at you. You looked away in shame, but Ignis turned your head back to look at him. “I’m not angry, but I am going to punish the ever living fuck out of you.” He growled. That last part made you shiver, making your nipples hard in the process. “Safe word?” He asked in a serious voice, looking right at you. “Ebony sir…” He smiled and rewarded you with a kiss. “If it gets to hard for you, don’t be scared to say it. I won’t be angry.” He comforted you, you felt safe with Ignis and knew he wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want him to do. You nodded eagerly, you couldn’t wait for this…you wanted to see what you liked in the bedroom…kink wise of course. “Good little kitten.” He petted the top of your head gently and you are pretty sure you purred in response. Ignis’ soft smile went away, and turned into an evil smirk. He lifted you up and threw out onto the bed as he roughly got on top of you. Before you could say anything, he flipped you over and gave a hard slap to your ass through your leggings. “These are in the way, don’t you think darling?” He traces his fingers across your waistband of your leggings. You nod and wiggled your butt slightly, teasing the man above you. “Are you wearing panties?” He asks as he tugs your leggings down just a little, not enough to see if you are were panties or not. “No sir…” You whispered, turning your head to the side to speak clearly. “Bad kitten, what did you expect to do when you got here?” He purred as he ripped your pants down the rest of the way. “Mmm…I wanted you to fuck me..and surprise you.” 

“How thoughtful of you…my love.”

He pulls you up, so you’re face down and ass up. He is on his knees on the bed now, pressing you ass into his cock and rubbing it against you. “I’m going to hit you with the flogger now, I want you to keep your hands to yourself and keep quiet.” You hear him picking up the flogger and slapping it against his hand again. You whimpered when you felt him run the flogger across your ass and up your lower back. When you felt the flogger leave your skin, you knew what was coming. 

Smack.

The feeling of the flogger on your skin was… instance…but you enjoyed it. It made you wiggle around, and Ignis put his hand on your lower back to stop you from moving. 

Smack.

You let out a cracked ‘ah’ before wiggling your ass trying to get more of the feeling of the flogger on your ass or his hands rubbing on your color splashed skin. You get smacked a few more times before Ignis stops, you felt amazing..and so hot. Ignis puts the flogger onto the nightstand and grabs up the leash and collar. You look back, trying to see what Ignis was doing before he caught your eye. “Want to truly be my kitten?” He holds up the collar part of the set. You nodded and Ignis smiled widely, he enjoyed being in control, he loved seeing you enjoying it as well. Ignis lifted your upper half up…and wrapped the collar around your neck. The inside part was fur, red fur. And it felt soft and cool on your neck. He made it slightly tighter, making sure you could still breath but enough to make your air be a little choked off. He attaches the leash and brings it back so your breath is choked off for a second before you can breathe easily again. He tugs it a few more times, cutting the air off and chuckles. “Such a pretty kitten.” He compliments you, and you blush as you feel yourself dripping onto the bed. Ignis lets you back down on all fours, and you hear him unzipping his pants again. He slicks up his cock with your juice and slides in gently at first. “Oh..fuck~” You let out a whine and Ignis pulls on your leash, pulling your head back. “Such a dirty mouth, and I thought I said to keep quiet.” He lets the leash go and your head drops back to the bed. He started trusting just the first half in and out of your cunt, making you hold in your moans as much as possible. Ignis chuckled to himself, you were trying to hard not to make too many sounds. But Ignis had a good heart, and he didn’t want to push you past your limit. “You may speak, my love.” He purred, making you whine. “C-Can you please…f-fuck me harder sir?” You ask in a whiney voice, trying to make sure your voice didn’t crack. Ignis let out a low ‘hm’ before shoving his cock fully inside of you. Your head shot up, and you moaned out loud when you felt his cock hit the deepest parts of you. “O-Oh sir! Fuck me hard! Use me as much as you want!” You cried out, the normal you wouldn’t believe what you were saying right now, but after all…Ignis did bring out a more…interesting side of you. Your wish was Ignis’ command as he pulled out all the way, just to push back in harder and faster then before. The sound of his waist hitting your upper ass and his balls smacking on your pussy. You couldn’t wait to tell him some other piece of news you had. “I got on birth control…y-you can…do it inside of me if you want..” This..made Ignis a very happy man. Ashley had taken you this morning to get a pill that worked in less then 24 hours, just something to use until you started taking birth control regularly. Ignis groaned as he got closer to the edge, pleasure building inside of his stomach. You kept moaning as he fucked into you as hard as he could, you had to give him credit…he did have stamina, the perks of being young you guessed.   
“Cum kitten, show me how much you enjoy being under my control~” Ignis purred into your ear. You loved the idea of being owned by him, being his only and him being yours only. With a few more thrusts of his hips, you came at the same time as Ignis did. He shot off right inside of you, his cum leaking out the sides…it was so much. The hotness of it all was amazing, and Ignis kept fucking you through your orgasm, making you extremely sensitive. Ignis couldn’t help but grin at the sight of his Y/N…dripped his cum and her juices all over the bed. He yanked on the leash to pull you up into a warm hug, his cock slipping out of you making more cum drip out of you. 

“A-Ah…sir..” 

“Shh kitten, I’ve got you..” Ignis panted gently. Ignis flopped down on the bed with you and pulled you into him from behind, spooning you as you started to drift off. “Ignis…” You said as you yawned. “Mm?” You bit your lip and turned your head to look at him. “I love you…I’m sorry for what I did.”   
Ignis’ eyes fluttered open and he smiled.   
“Be my girlfriend..Y/N..”   
You didn’t even need to think about your answer.  
“Of course Ignis.” 

With that…you two were officially a couple…no more confusing thoughts…no more wondering what your relationship with him was. You now knew, you two were deeply in love with each other. In that moment, you didn’t need anyone else besides your sugar daddy.


	9. The female friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N teases Ignis during a 5 o'clock breakfast, and learns that Ignis still has a past with one of his ex sugar babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a bit of a plot twist at the end! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3

You woke up alone, you fluttered your eyes open to see no Ignis laying beside you or spooning you from behind. You sat up, the covers dropping off of your top naked half, it was 5 o’clock when you woke up…you wouldn’t be sleeping tonight you guessed. 

You bit your lip at the thought of what Ignis asked you to be to him just a few hours ago.

 

“Be my girlfriend..Y/N..”

 

You recalled him saying, you couldn’t believe it…you were with a perfect god-like man who was a kinky little fucker when he wanted to be. You got up and covered yourself with a blanket before padding your way out of the bedroom and to wherever Ignis was..if he was here at all. You checked in the rooms quickly as you passed them, nothing. You then were hit with the smell of..bacon? You started walking towards the kitchen and peaking your head into the room, there was your boyfriend….cooking breakfast at 5 o’clock in the afternoon. 

You giggled, trying to quiet yourself with your free hand that wasn’t holding up the blanket. You sneak in closer to Ignis, trying not to make any noise. You are right behind him as he is cooking at the stove and wrap your arms around him, your hands trailing up his chest. “Morning, Kitten.” Ignis purred as he scrambled some eggs. You kissed his shoulder and kept rubbing your hands up and down his chest, the contact was so pleasant..feeling his rather strong chest was amazing, and to now know that this man was all yours and you were all his was perfect.

“Whatcha makin’?” You asked looking over Ignis’ shoulder to see the stove. “Eggs, the bacon and pancakes are already done.” He gestured to the wrapped in tinfoil plates that contained the food he spoke of. You smiled and took in the sent of not only Ignis but the wonderful food. You pressed against Ignis, and he noticed you were totally naked. “Kitten..” Ignis warned when you trailed your hands down his chest to the waistband of his pants. “Sir..” You warned back in the same tone as him. 

You played around with the waistband and Ignis almost brunt the eggs. 

“You are so bad kitten, don’t make me ruin perfectly good food.” You roll your eyes, you had never seen a man chose eggs over sex..but you didn’t want to force him..though teasing him was extremely fun. “Go get dressed and come back out for breakfast.”   
“It’s 5 o’clock in the afternoon…Ignis.” 

You grumpily say back, your feet padding on the tile floor as you go to throw on a shirt. You did just that and went back out to the kitchen and Ignis was plating the food. “How many slices of bacon do you want kitten?” You frowned and sat down at the dinner table. You expected Ignis to fall into his man-desires but, turns out he wasn’t really a normal kind of man…he was a gentleman who didn’t want to bang you in his kitchen. “Just two, I’m not very hungry.” You grumble. 

“Do I have to feed you now darling? Going on a hunger strike just because I prefer to fuck you in my bed.” He put your plate down in front of you and leaned his hands on the table, supporting himself that way. You couldn’t help but look at his naked chest, and when he caught you staring, he clicked his tongue. “It’s not polite to stare.” He warned, grabbing you chin and forcing you to look at your plate of food. You sighed and stabbed a piece of egg with your fork before putting it in your mouth and savoring how good they tasted…you didn’t know something as simple as eggs could taste so magical…even though that was probably the wrong word. “Good, eat up.” He praised you before sitting down across from you to eat as well. “It’s good, thank you.” You say as you take a bite from the crisp bacon. “You’re welcome darling, are you feeling alright this morning?” You nodded and swallowed. “Yeah, I feel great.” You bit your lip and caught his gaze. “I’m thrilled to hear that darling.” He said seductively, you were feeling great because A…you were dating an amazing man who treated you like a princess..and B..you got the fuck of your life last night. You sat and chatted for awhile, until there was a knock at the front door. “I can get it.” You said getting up, before Ignis could stop you..you had already got to the door and opened it. Outside the door was a girl in a housekeeper clothing, she smiled widely at you. 

“Hello! Is Mr. Scientia here?” You now regretted opening the door while wearing nothing but one is Ignis’ shirts, and a shirtless Ignis right behind you now. “Ah, Barbara. I’m horribly sorry, I forgot you were coming in today.” Ignis yanked you back so you were pressed up against him. “Please come in.” He said with a charming smile. ‘Barbara’ walked into the house with her cart of cleaning items and smirked at Ignis. She was an older lady, and didn’t look quiet taken back by you to be honest. “Who is this lovely lady?” She asked, you reached your hand out to shake her hand, but Ignis quickly pulled your hand back down. “Just a friend of mine.” Ignis answered for you. 

 

‘Friend?” You shouted to yourself, you were just friendzoned without even being his friend to start with! You rudely looked up at Ignis and were about to set him straight before he spoke again. “Don’t bother cleaning the bedroom today Barbara.” Ignis said before dragging you towards said bedroom. You couldn’t believe this, you were a mix between pissed off and embarrassed, even though this Barbara didn’t seem to mind, in fact she seemed rather thrilled that you were with Ignis. Ignis pulled you into the bedroom with him and shut the door, locking it. “Ignis! What the fuck! I’m not your friend!” You started shouting at him and he pointed at the bed. “Face down, ass up.” He ordered. You were taken back..he really was going to punish or fuck you or whatever for being pissed that after less then 24 hours of dating he just called you his ‘friend’? “No, Ignis no. I’m pissed at you.” You stepped closer to him and slapped his chest. “Explain yourself!” You said as you kept playfully slapping his chest. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable you were when you were angry. 

“Barbara gets obsessed whenever I have a women around, she will be even more obsessed now that she sees one wearing my shirt and answering my door.” You frowned and stopped hitting him. “So? Shouldn’t you be happy to call me your girlfriend?” You crossed your arms and cocked your hip…this man was very confusing at times. “I am, I would just prefer to keep it undercover until I’m mentally prepared to tell everyone I’m dating.” 

“Oh right, I forgot. Because you normally just pay women to fuck you and stay around you.” You sassed back. “It’s not paying for sex if you are paying your partner for more then just sex. Sex is totally optional to me.” You rolled your eyes, it was pissing you off even more about how calm he was when you were trying to be angry at him. “Can I go home? I wanna go home.” You finally said throwing your hands up in defeat. He stopped you from leaving the bedroom and smiled. “You are home, if I recall…you said you were going to move in with me.”

“Well, I have nothing here..” You retorted, trying to get passed him. “After Barbara leaves, I’ll take you to pick up some things.” You take a deep breath. “Fine.” He smiles at you and kisses you gently. “I hate it when we fight.” He mumbles into the kiss, making to deepen it. He was such a passionate lover, the way he wrapped his hands around you and ran his tongue across your lips, trying to enter. You let his tongue in and your tongues fought for dominance. You started to feel his hard-on rub against you which made you giggle into the kiss. You trailed your kisses down his neck and collarbones before sinking to your knees and slipping down Ignis’ sweatpants to release his already hard cock. You kept eye contact with him at you stroked him, feeling him twitch in your hand as he tried to keep as quiet as possible. “Impress me, darling. Show me everything you have.” He said as he petted the top of your head. “Yes sir.” 

You purr before taking his cock into your mouth, looking at him the whole time. He kept his eyes on yours, enjoying the look of you with his cock in your mouth. You sucked on the first half of him slowly and made sure to run your tongue across the tip, drinking up the pre-cum that was coming from it. Ignis groaned when you lapped up the cum on his tip, you would have never thought you would be such a pro at sucking dick…but Ignis sure thought you did an amazing job. You could tell Ignis was getting closer, he was gripping your hair tightly and making the sexiest noises as quietly as he could while you sucked and rubbed his cock. He was swelling and twitching in your mouth, and you pulled off to stroke him slowly. “Wanna cum somewhere else other then my mouth?” You tease. He grinned and helped you up before you jumped onto the bed, Ignis shortly following behind. You giggled as he climbed on top of you and attacked one of your breasts with his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive bud. 

“Oh Ignis…fuck..” Your moan was cut off by a small dinging noise, followed by Ignis’ ringtone. Ignis sat up to reach his phone, but you quickly pulled him back down. “Just ignore it.” You say kissing his jawline. “Darling, it might be from work.” He says taking your hands off of him. You whine as Ignis moves off your body and picks up his still ringing for the second time phone. Ignis quickly answers it. “Hello?” He clears his throat, trying to get his voice less shaky from lust. 

You suddenly come up with a very evil plan. You spread your legs to show Ignis your womanhood and bring your hand down to rub your clit slowly, sucking on your other fingers to get them wet to put inside you self. Ignis tries to look away and no body can say he didn’t try really hard but as he was talking to whoever it was on the phone, he kept his eyes on you touching yourself. “I’m currently a bit busy right now, but we can meet up later. Okay, thank you. Goodbye.” Ignis finally hung up and let out a sigh. 

“What am I going to do with you?”   
“Who was it? Work?” You question him pulling your hand away from yourself. 

“Well sort of, a business partner is more of the term.” He states before crawling back over you. “Another person you want to keep me undercover to?” You chuckle, and he shakes his head. 

“No, in fact I’d like you to meet her tonight. I have a meeting with her, but it doesn’t mean I can’t bring you along..as long as you behave.”   
He warns. 

“Her? It’s a women?” Jealously started to go through you for some reason, you knew nothing about this person besides from the fact she is a women…which made her a threat to you for some reason. “Yes, she is a women.” Ignis confirms. 

“And what kind of business do you have with her?” You keep questioning him.

“Well, it’s truly more like a friendly getting together to talk about life kind of business meeting. She is the first sugar baby I’ve had outside of you that I still talk to.”  
You nod and then realize what he just said…another sugar baby? 

“So…you are just going to take your current sugar baby to see an ex sugar baby?”

You frown. Now that you’ve known this women has a 99% chance of knowing what Ignis’ dick looks like as well, it made you worse then jealous.

 

“She is simply a friend now, and you are my girlfriend. You’ve met my other friends, so why can’t you meet her?” 

 

“Oh…so many fucking reasons Ignis.” 

You whisper, I mean…the last time you met one of his friends you fucked them…not that it would ever happen again..but you think he would have learned.

“Her name is Aranea, you will like her just fine darling.” 

Ignis goes back to kissing you and the whole time you two are having sex…you can’t stop thinking about this Aranea..


	10. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is taking you to meet his 'friend' who he just happened to also sleep with back in the day. Gladio and you make contact again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY...so I know I've been gone for awhile but personal matters have been a BITCH to me so hopefully I can get back into writing more for you guys! Sorry it's a short chapter but it's better then nothing I guess! Enjoy and remember to leave kudos and comment!

In no way were you excited to meet Ignis’ ‘business’ partner. In fact you were rather pissed off about the meeting of this girl that Ignis had never even talked about until he got a call in the middle of fooling around with you. But, yet you were getting dressed to go to dinner with this friend of his. You forgot the name already. Ignis was already dressed, in a sharp suit that…as nice as it looked…you wanted to rip if off of him. You were currently putting on a set of lingerie Ignis had sent to the apartment for you.   
You guessed this was apart of a whole different plan that he had for later. You could mostly tell, because of the fact you caught Ignis leaning against the door frame biting his lip.   
“Enjoying the view?” You joked, as you tied your hair up into a clean bun. Ignis scoffed at being caught and turned to leave. “Ignis, I’m just joking. Come in…I left the door open for a reason.”   
Ignis didn’t think twice about coming in, you knew no gentleman would lose the chance to see a women half naked. “You look good Iggy.” You said as you finished putting your hair into the bun. Ignis let out a breathless chuckle and stepped slightly closer to you. “Not as good as you, darling.” He whispers to you.   
You want to melt. You turned to face Ignis and rubbed your hands up his chest. “Why don’t we just stay home? You look so hot right now, and I’m already in my panties.” You giggle..wanting him to forget about these plans. Now it was Ignis' turn to melt, he leaned in closer to your lips and you knew you had got him. Until he grinned right when he was seconds away from meeting your lips. "I know what you are trying to do, love." He took your hands off his chest and grabbed you by the wrists..when you felt how tight he was holding them you knew you were in trouble. He led you to the end of the bed and sat down on it, then pushed you down onto his lap.   
"How many do you deserve for that? For teasing me before an important dinner."   
"Uh, none?" Your mind was a blur, what else were you going to say? 'Yes sir I'll have 100 spanks because I tried to get out of this horrible dinner date'? No that wouldn't work.   
Ignis smacked you gently on your butt, that was only covered in lace black panties. "Don't make me repeat myself, kitten."   
"T-Ten?" You weren't sure of your answer, did he want less or more? Please don't let it be more. As much as you enjoyed this, you wanted to be able to sit tonight.   
"Good choice, you remember the safe word?"   
"Ebony..sir."   
He nodded in approval before running his gloved hand over your ass, you started to purr.   
SMACK.   
"Ah! Jesus Ignis...that hurt." You lifted your head up and looked back at him.   
Ignis chuckled and forced your head back down onto the bed.   
SMACK.   
Another hard hit made your ass a peachy color now, Ignis continued with your spanks until he hit ten. By the time he was done you were tearing up, but Ignis soon after put some lotion on your behind and it helped. He asked if you were okay before you got the rest of your clothes on. And you answered a simple 'yes'.   
You grabbed your phone after you got dressed and headed back to the livingroom where Ignis was. He was waiting at the door, looking at his own phone and when he caught sight of you..he smiled. It was so nice seeing his smile. "You look so wonderful darling." You were wearing a dress that Ignis ordered with the bra and panties. It was knee length, black with sparkles around the waist and around the v-line of the dress that even showed off a bit of the bra you were wearing. Feeling and moving in the fabric told you everything, it was very pricey..something before you met Ignis would have never dreamed of having.   
"Thanks, and thank you for ordering it for me. I really like it." You blushed as you took a step closer to him. Ignis asked if you were ready to go, and led you to the car. You both got in and you were sort of ready to meet this girl he just couldn't stand to not see again. You didn't think you hated yourself, but now that all depends on how this girl acts and looks likes. Is she better then you? Hotter? For gods sake she fucked your boyfriend once. She was his sugar baby at a point even. Why on earth was he still talking to her?   
Beep.   
Suddenly your phone went off. You looked down at it...and saw it was a message from Gladio..fuck.   
You thought you had blocked and removed that manwhore from your contacts. Why is he texting you? You told him already that was a one and done deal, when you didn't know what Ignis and you were yet.   
From: Gladio   
Body: Heard about you and Iggy, congrats. 

Oh that smooth motherfucker. Really? How fake was he? You felt like screaming in all caps at him to fuck off and not in the kind way. But yet your fingers did something else.   
From: Y/N   
Body: Thanks..   
Send.   
Thanks? That is what you say to the person who pretty much tried to break you and the man you really loved up? You honestly weren't so sure about yourself now.   
Another message came shortly after you sent yours.   
From: Gladio   
Body: I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't mean to fuck up my friendship with Iggy or fuck up his love life.   
When Ignis caught you not talking as much to him and just playing on your phone, he spoke. "Is everything fine darling?" He didn't get a reply from you until you sent off your reply message to Gladio.   
From: Y/N   
Body: Then why did you tell him? Honestly, I'm glad though you did. Or else I would have never had the guts to say how I felt about Ignis.   
"Darling?" Ignis said again while keeping his eyes on the road. You turned to look at him and smiled. "Yes?"   
"Is something wrong? You seem very..intense."   
"Nah, just texting Ashley."   
Ignis may or may not have believed you to be honest. He just nodded and went back to driving.   
From: Gladio   
Body: Because I thought you were some whore of his, not someone he was in love with..honestly I was just being a dick to both of you. But I don't wanna lose Ignis, or you.   
Or...you?   
From: Y/N   
Body: What? You want me as a friend now? You fucked me and now you just want to be friends? 

Well that didn't sound right...you made it sound like you wanted something more out of him then just friendship when really, you didn't even want his friendship.   
From: Gladio   
Body: I'm just jealous, I haven't had a sugar baby in awhile. I miss having someone to take care of. 

You know you have way too much money when you want people to spend money on.   
You sighed and choose not to reply, after all you were at the place you were having dinner now anyway.   
Wait...oh god..you are here..


	11. In the end...you will always be mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis finds out about Y/N's chats with Gladio...he reacts in a way you never knew he could react...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very sad...but with a happy ending! I'm sorry if it's kind of all over the place, this chapter was mainly to lead up to the next part of the story! Hope you enjoy! <3

It was all happening so fast. All of a sudden you were inside the restaurant. The man who leaded you to the table showed you to the table under the name 'Highwind'. Ignis was holding your hand as both of you walked closer to this table. Sitting at the booth was a women, with silverish hair and wearing a wonderful blood red dress with silk sliver gloves and black boots. "Ah, Ignis. So nice of you to show up." The women chuckled. Ignis smiled and let you go into the other side of the booth first, then he sat down himself. "Aranea, a pleasure to see you again." Ignis spoke smoothly. You stayed silent the whole time they were asking the normal 'how have you beens' and such. Ignis looked at you and then back at Aranea. "Aranea, this is my girlfriend Y/N. Y/N this is Aranea." You look up shyly at the women and smile politely. You squeak out a simple 'hi' when you see her grinning at Ignis and then turning herself towards you. "So, you're Y/N...I've heard so much about you." She reaches out her hand for you to shake, and you do just so. "Really? I've heard nothing about you.." You laugh awkwardly. Aranea faced towards Ignis while still shaking your hand. "Been hiding me from her? Have you Ignis?"   
Ignis chuckled and Aranea let go of your hand. "I guess I have been, but you two have met now."   
You give some serious side-eye to Ignis for putting you in this place, this was his ex? She was so much hotter, probably smarter and more Ignis' type.   
"He has never showed me many of his women, so I guess you are really important to him Y/N."   
Hah..that does make you feel- wait what?   
"M-many...of his women?" You stutter out and you hope you didn't hear right. Then again...why are you jealous? You are his girlfriend now...but...you can't help but wonder if you are going to end up like all these other women of his.   
"Oh this guy is a total ladies man. He has maybe only shown me like...three of this sugar babies?"   
MAYBE THREE?   
You choke almost and turn to look at a very flushed Ignis.   
"W-Well..I'm not his sugar baby I'm his girlfriend."   
You try to make yourself as clear as possible, trying not to sutter or choke more.   
Aranea smiles at you. "I'm glad he has found someone to replace me haha." She laughs and grabs her menu. Ignis stays quite, until Aranea brings up some other more 'Ignis' work' topic. In which Ignis clears his throat and tries to not thinking about what just happened. While you on the other hand can't wait to get Ignis alone for a little chat. Then again, you shouldn't be jealous. After all he no longer comes home to any of those other girls...he comes home to you.   
As much as you want to join this conversation...what they were talking about was nothing you knew about. You felt sort of left out, but when you remembered you brought your phone in...you suddenly thought about playing some candy crush to pass the time until your food got to the table. You unlock your phone and see the text that Gladio sent you, damn it.   
You thought about the text he sent you, that he missed having a sugar baby and someone to take care of. You weren't honestly sure if you could trust him at this point...but you choose to reply...just to pass the time.   
From: Y/N   
Body: I'm sorry, but I'm taken so you're looking in the wrong place for someone to take care of.   
There, that should get the point across while not being a total asshole about it. You don't get a reply for awhile, by the time you do you are half way through dinner. Now they have moved onto other subjects, ones you can join into. Stuff about just how you two met and sappy things about each other. You could tell Ignis was trying to make up for what Aranea said about all his ex women when he kept saying how wonderful and what a pleasure it was to be with you. And also the way he kept kissing you at the table and bringing you closer to him.   
"So..why did you and Ignis break up?"   
Ignis almost spit out the wine he was drinking when you asked that. Aranea wasn't as taken back, but rather she smiled and set her fork down. "Hmm, I remember just...not enjoying being taken care of anymore. I've become my own person and I don't need a man to take care of me. Ignis has always been rather...a good caretaker, and I'm sure you can agree that he is quite the gentlemen. But it just didn't work out between us."   
"So you broke up with him?" You grinned at her.   
"Yes, after 4 months of being together."   
You mouthed a quick 'oh' before your heard a ding go off on your phone. You looked down and saw the reply from Gladio.   
From: Gladio   
Body: How does it feel when he is inside of you? Do you like him better? Does he make you cum hard?   
Ignis noticed you blushing a deep red color and quickly placed his gloved hand on your forehead, almost making you jump out of your skin. "Darling, you are extremely warm. Are you not feeling well?"   
You don't feel well at all, and it wasn't because of the pasta.   
"U-Um..yeah..I think I need to go...I'll be right back."   
"Do you want me to come with you darling?"   
"NO...no I'm...I'm good Ignis, I just need to...pee.."   
You quickly scoot out of the booth and quickly pase to the bathrooms. You stare at the message Gladio sent you. A part of you feels like punching him and another part is...the fact you are rubbing your legs together in the stall to treat the ache in your cunt.   
From: Y/N   
Body: Do you really want me to tell you? You want me to tell you how much I love his dick and how he takes suchhhh good care of me. How after you fuckin told him about what we did how he fucked me so hard I thought I was going to split in half? You can't please me as much as him. So go fuck yourself.   
Why couldn't you stop thinking about them though? Gladio and Ignis..you started thinking up a little fantasy of both of them almost in a contest to see who could make you cum harder. Ignis on one hand was extremely skilled with his BDSM stuff, the way he takes such good care of you but still remains this super hot sadist who gets pleasure from pain. Then you have Gladio. The hot as the fucking sun daddy who would probably have you gushing in seconds just by using his fingers. Both had amazing dicks as well, that was a plus.   
You snapped out of daydream when you heard Gladio's reply.   
From: Gladio   
Body: I am fucking myself, right now.   
Attached: One picture 

You open up the picture without even thinking, and get greeting with the sight of Gladdy daddies huge dick that is leaking pre-cum. You wanna just fucking ride that dick until you pass the fuck out-   
"Darling? Are you alright?" A knock at the stall you are in scares you, making you jump and blush even harder. "I-Ignis.." You unlock the stall and peak out. "Darling..you look more flushed then before. Do you want to go home to rest?"   
"Well..c-can you come in here for a second?"   
Ignis raises a brow but steps into the stall. You close the door behind him.   
Ignis honestly doesn't understand what is going on, until you drop to your knees and start unbuttoning his dress pants.   
"I need your cock, right now."   
You pull his cock out of his pants and stroke it up and down, licking the underside of it and getting it slick with your spit while jerking him off. Ignis is breathing heavily and his brows are knitted together, like he focusing on something extremely important. You lick and suck on his dick until pre-cum is dripping from the tip and onto your tongue. You get off your knees and rip down your panties, pulling your dress up after. You turn to face the right wall of the stall and bend over. "I'm all yours to use.." You whisper. You barely got the words out before Ignis slammed his dick inside of you. Making you hum in pleasure, you were trying to be quite after all. Ignis thrusted in and out of your dripping wet cunt and held onto your hips so hard you were sure it would leave marks. His gloved palms making your hips feel cool as the rest of your body was extremely hot. Ignis and you were like animals in heat, fucking in a public bathroom. "Mhm..nnngh...fuck such a greedy little cunt." Ignis speaks as he reaches down to rub your clit. "Mm, fuck yes!" You moan in a less hushed tone. Ignis' eyes shoot open and he reaches one his hands around to cover your mouth. You take this chance to slip two of his gloved fingers into your mouth and suck on them, making them wet and slick with your spit. Your pussy gets tight around your lover's cock and you honestly don't think you can last much longer, and by the swelling of Ignis' cock you can tell he can't hold on much longer as well. 

Ding. 

A loud dinging sound coming from the floor rings loudly in the stall. And Ignis turns his head to look at what seems to be your phone on the ground. He hadn't even noticed it. You spit Ignis' fingers out of your mouth and turn to look at him. "Why did you stop?" Ignis squints his eyes and pulls out of you, and reaches down to grab your phone.   
From: Gladio   
Body: Are you touching yourself? Do you like my big leaking cock? 

Ignis can't believe it...and you are in horror as he growls at the phone screen.   
Ignis promptly pulls his boxers and pants up and you turned towards him. "Ignis, please he just sent it to me I didn't do anything wrong." You try to control Ignis as best as you can...so he doesn't do something really bad. "Ignis baby-" You reach out to grab his shoulders and end up grossly sobbing. "Baby I'm so sorry I told him to leave me alone.."   
Ignis wasn't replying to you, he just kept staring at the screen of your phone. "Ignis...please say something...yell at me do whatever you want but please just speak to me.."   
"Is this what you want to do to me? Is this how you want to see me?"   
Ignis looks up from the phone screen and you can notice tears pricking at his eyes. "Do you like this?" Ignis chokes out.   
You feel like utter shit...you've hurt the man you love...being blindly by so much..it's all your fault.   
"Ignis no. Baby no no no please I wasn't trying to hurt you, I love you so much you are the love of my life...I love you so much I..I'm so sorry...Ignis please-"   
"I love you...so much. Please if I'm not enough..if I don't treat you good enough please just tell me don't...don't find pleasure in someone else.."   
You take a deep breath and wipe Ignis' tears away. He looks at you and gives a weak smile. "I'm..sorry this isn't like me.." Ignis tries to explain. "I don't care if it isn't like you to show when you are hurt...I'm so in love with you Ignis..I was never trying to hurt you.."   
Ignis took a breath in and leaned in to kiss you. "You are more than enough for me, I just...hope I'm enough for you."   
You murmur into the kiss. Ignis nods and both of you stay, standing in the womens bathroom stall...holding each other.   
"Merry me.."   
You don't even need to think. It might be soon, but this was meant to be.   
"Of course...Ignis.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this. I HOPE I DIDN'T MAKE YOU CRY THOUGH!! Ignis is okay! He is fine! He loves Y/N and honestly Y/N didn't mean to make him upset! ///I made gladio such a bad peRSON IN THIS AHHh im sorry!


	12. Nothing to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Y/n have very different ideas of what happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:: This following chapter does contain anal sex. It is not perfectly written as you are getting a fanfic from a virgin but I hope it's not super bad weh
> 
> Enjoy!! <3 Comments and kudos are loved btw!!

While Ignis was inside making up some story to Aranea about how sick you were or something of the sort, you were waiting in the car. You couldn't believe this was happening, yes it was fast and yes most people in your life would probably be against it. But Ignis was the love of your life, how could you say no to him?  
It was going to be a shock to Ashley, and your family. That you were marrying a man that your family hasn't even met yet, but you knew it was right. It just felt right and you were the type of person to go with your gut and what you felt. And you felt like you loved Ignis more then anything.  
You were probably smiling like an idiot when Ignis knocked on the passengers side window, asking you to unlock the door.  
"Oh! Sorry.." You trailed off as you unlocked the door from the inside. 

Ignis smiled sweetly, and got into the drivers seat. He looked happy, happier then you've ever seen him before. 

The drive home was quiet, you didn't need many words to show how happy you both were, the smiles at red lights and the way Ignis was holding your hand at the odd time was enough proof that this was right, and that this was going to be the first day of the rest of your life with Ignis.

-  
Arriving at the apartment building, Ignis helped you out of the car and picked you up bridal style as he walked into the building and into the lift. You couldn't help but stare at him and snuggle into his neck when he would catch you staring. You honestly couldn't wait until you were alone with him in the apartment.  
Getting to the front door, you told him it was okay to put you down to get the keys out and unlock the door, which he had a quick laugh about.  
Finally unlocking the door, before Ignis could grab you back up you were gone into the apartment. "If you catch me, you can have me!" You playfully shouted from the livingroom. Ignis grinned, and soon you remembered that he was a fast man. 

You were currently pinned to the bed being kissed all over by Ignis, still in your dress and hoping to get out of it.  
"I caught you, now I can have any part of you I want." He smirked before going back to your neck and kissing and sucking on it. "I don't just think you want to suck on my neck all night~" You purred, you felt his face grow hot in the crook of your neck. He soon let go of your wrists that were above your head and stood up. "You are indeed right, little kitten." He un-looped his belt, and now you felt hot in the face. But you knew this new mode he would get into, you had jokingly named it 'sir mode' but he honestly agreed that was the best way to put it.  
You sat up, and tried getting onto the floor, but you were stopped by Ignis putting a firm hand on the top of your head. "No, you haven't earned that yet."  
"But I haven't been bad!" You whined, getting puppy dog eyes. 

"I never said you were bad, I said you haven't earned the right to pleasure me, you also haven't earned the right to be punished. It is completely up to you how you want this night to play out...for now.." He lowered himself so he was eye level with you. "Strip, and show me how much you've earned it." The last word was sharp, he was very much in sir mode right now. You nodded and while Ignis was still looking at you at eye level, you slipped the top half of your dress off, reveling your covered breasts to him. "Can I ask a favor sir?" You said leaning back and pulling more of the middle of the dress down.  
"You may." He simply replied. You laid back and put up your legs so you were able to slip the rest of the dress off now, revealing to him your pantie covered sex. "I want you to praise me.." You sounded demanding, but soft at the same time, your voice was like honey to Ignis, he was melting in front of you. Before speaking Ignis had grabbed your left leg and started kissing your soft skin, holding your leg with one hand and his belt in the other. "You are the most, amazing-"  
Another kiss, this time closer to your inner thigh.  
"Sexy-"  
Another one, this time painfully close to your heat.  
"Devilishly tempting women I've ever met, I've never fell his hard for a women before...and no one could make me this hard and make me so intoxicated by the smell of their sex before. I'm a fucking animal...when I'm around you."  
You moaned when he swore, such a put together on the outside man...yet you made him feral.  
He kissed your covered pussy and looked at you. "Do I have your consent? Do you remember the safe word?"  
"Yes, and yes..." You spoke breathlessly, and you could hardly keep your eyes open you were so in lust right now.  
"Good kitten, tonight I'm going to try something new with you. Remember the safeword, tap me three times if you are unable to speak and I will stop. Understood?"  
You nod, and he smiles before standing, and in one swift movement he pulls your panties down and bunches them up before putting them into his pocket.  
"Show me that cute bottom." He ordered, and you flipped over, not questioning why he was going to spank you when you did nothing wrong...yet.  
You didn't care though, you just wanted to feel any part of Ignis on you. He must have been enjoying the view, because you didn't feel him do anything for at least a minute.  
"This might hurt darling.."  
"Of course it wi-"  
With that, you felt Ignis rubbing at your most private hole with lube. And before you could fully come to understand what he was doing, he started to slip a finger into you. "Ah~ Fuck Ignis!"  
"Does it hurt?" He sounded worried, and he had stopped his finger from moving in and out of you.  
"N-No...just uncomfortable." You knew you had to relax, but it was hard to do so for you. But you were curious to see where this goes..  
"It's okay, just calm down and relax for me okay kitten?" His voice was calming enough for you, he spoke so softly and you nodded. "Good kitten. I'm going to stretch you out more now." He was slow, taking his time with the first finger before adding the second one and making sure you were open enough.  
"I-Ignis?"  
"Yes kitten?" You swallowed as you felt his other hand rub at your clit, making you more wet and stimulated by the second. "Are you..gonna put it inside me?"  
"Only if you allow it, kitten."  
You responded with a fast 'yes' and turned red. "It's okay to want to enjoy this, kitten." He smirked, and you couldn't help but push back onto his fingers. "I..like it.." You stuttered it out. But now Ignis knew how you felt, and carefully he pulled his fingers out of you. "I'll be gentle with you." His whispered before tearing open a condom and removing his pants and boxers. You were growing nervous, but very turned on. The whole new feeling was exciting, this was something you would only let a man like Ignis do..something you would only let your one and only do. And that was Ignis.  
Your thoughts were cut off by the tip of Ignis' dick going inside of your anus. And you squeaked, trying to relax as much as you possibly could. "Kitten..my pretty little kitten..." Ignis was holding back for you, his grunts as he sank into you were telling you how much he was enjoying this. "Ignis..you can go faster.." You said after he gave you time to adjust to the whole new feeling. Ignis started moving at a normal pace in and out of your tight hole as he rubbed at your pussy, it was almost pleasure overlord, the pain had added even to the pleasure now...you couldn't help but think how kinky you have gotten since knowing Ignis..and you wouldn't change it. "Fuck, Y/N...I love you.."  
He loves you...  
"A-And I love you, Ignis." It was overwhelming, everything was. The feeling of Ignis inside of you and the feeling of love he was giving you was so much.  
"Do I have p-permission to cum sir?" Ignis let out a breathless laugh and rubbed your clit faster. "Do it, naughty thing."  
Without anything else, you came. The room was filled with the moans and groans of you and Ignis. And when you were finishing up your orgasm, Ignis had his.  
And you lost sight after.  
-  
"Darling..." You felt your body being shifted slightly as you came out of your sleep. You cracked your eyes open sightly and saw that you were tucked under the covers and had Ignis right beside you, his hair messy and his glasses removed. "Mm?" You groan a little before trying to sit up and getting a shock of pain. "Darling, don't move. Would you like me to get something for you? Water? More blankets?"  
"Mm.." You thought for a moment.  
"No..I just need you." You snuggled into his chest, trying to move your lower half as little as possible. Ignis kissed the top of your head and rested with you...this was the right choice...it had to be.  
-  
The next morning, wouldn't go the way you expected it to. In fact you knew something was up right away when you first saw Ignis.  
You opened your eyes to be met with the sight of Ignis sitting up holding his head in his hands. "Iggy?" You asked, raspy from sleep. Ignis didn't respond, he simply gave a painful sounded hum. You sat up slowly, and leaned over to him slowly. "Are you okay?" You were honestly worried. He always says good morning and is normally up and out of bed making breakfast for you by the time you get up.  
"Hangover..." He grunted, pain washing over his face. "Oh..do you need anything-"  
"Just tell me...what I did last night?" He was able to glance over at you before squinting from the pain in his head. You blushed, you hardly recalled the events yourself...but of course for different reasons. "Um...well..." You moved around awkwardly, until you felt the pain in your ass...literally.  
"C-can we just say that I won't really be able to move for awhile..."  
Ignis chuckled softly, pain still on his face. "We're going to make quite the team like this. But darling, was it just sex? Vanilla? I did not hurt you with anything else right?"  
You still don't think he fully understood what he did, but you weren't sure you wanted to bring it up in this moment. "Well, no..no you didn't. Just the normal damage of being with such a...gifted man." You spoke quietly to not upset Ignis' headache anymore. Ignis rubbed the sides of his head, and you could tell he was trying to think of what happened, and if you weren't giving him the whole story.  
"You do remember dinner with Aranea? At least..the most important part?"  
Ignis cocked a brow without looking at you, but you started to worry.  
"Ignis..what do you remember?" Ignis shook his head and put his hands back down. "Nothing, I clearly remember not a single thing."  
"How loaded were you? Ignis you seemed perfectly sober..." Disappointment washed over you...he didn't remember the proposal? At all?  
"Darling, I can hold my liquor well until the next morning is all. If not, I get rather clingy. I make rash choices and say quite silly things sometimes."  
You fell apart...he was drunk when he asked you...and he doesn't remember..  
"Well, Ignis..you.." You stopped, paused...had to think for a moment before you spoke next..  
"I?" Ignis spoke, egging you on. You knew what you had to do..and say for the sake of being with Ignis...

 

"Nothing.." You smiled softly, it was not a meaningful smiling...your heart was broken...but if you had told Ignis he proposed...what would he even say? He wouldn't have stuck with it...he would have thought it was so soon for just meeting you a short while ago.  
Ignis sighed, but didn't fight you. "I should go make some coffee...get dressed and join me." Ignis got up slowly and put on his PJ shirt and pants before stepping out of the bedroom. 

You said nothing. 

Nothing.


	13. Let me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to recover after Ignis forgot he proposed to you by bringing out some movies and a dominant side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my best uwu <3

"Darling, are you okay?" Ignis looked at you over the lip of his coffee cup, a newspaper in hand.  
You were dazed and sore after last night, and heartbroken over the early mornings events. "H-hm-" You stopped staring at nothing and looked at your boyfriend. "Oh, yeah I'm good. Just really tired." You tried to fake a yawn, it probably sounded extremely dramatic, but you had to sell it. You couldn't stop thinking about how you could have been Mrs Scientia...

Dragged out of your thoughts by Ignis coffee cup down and sighing, you started to worry he would catch your lie.   
"Y/N..." He warned. You bite your lip and put your coffee close to your mouth before whispering. "Sir.."   
Ignis kept his warning look. "Do you want to tell me what is wrong? Or..." He put down the newspaper and stood up, placing his palms on the kitchen island and leaning close to your face. "Or shall I make you tell me what's wrong?"  
You sipped your coffee, trying not to choke on it. "I'm being honest-"   
"Kitten...don't make me.."   
You couldn't help but slam down your drink onto the table. You stood up, anger appearing on your face. "You fucked me so hard I can't feel my legs, arms and ass! Ignis, just leave me alone for a day before you break me!"  
Ignis had a look of shock on his features. "Ebony okay? I said my fucking safeword so leave me the fuck alone.."  
"Y/N...Did I hurt you last night?" Ignis slowly walked closer to you, he was being soft with you now. "Yes...you did.." You weren't talking about the sex, or anything else but the forgetting of his proposal. He frowned, he looked in so much pain, like you were looking at yourself.  
"Darling, I'm..." He was out of words, he never wanted to hurt you and you knew it..  
"Y/N I'm so sorry, I was drunk and I shouldn't have pushed myself on you..." He got close enough to you to bring you into his arms. "Please forgive me, I love you..." He placed a kiss on the top of your head and you couldn't help but smile. He loved you, if you waited long enough he would propose....again....without being drunk and forgetting. "No..it's...fine, Ignis, I forgive you." You looked up at his sweetly. "I love you too." You kissed him, you were still hurt...but you loved him and he loved you. "Wanna stay in and watch movies today?" You asked, playing with the buttons on his dress shirt. "I'll cancel my plans." Ignis smiled, grabbing your wrists from undoing anymore of his buttons. 

You and Ignis were on movie number 3 when you started a heated makeout session, you were sitting on his lap, he had his arms around your waist and your hands were playing with his hair. His bangs were down, which was adorable...even though you were making his hair even messier.   
"Can we try something?" You said between kisses. Each word almost separated by Ignis kissing some part of your face. "Mmmm, what would that be?" Ignis' grip on your waist grew, and he was getting hard. "Let me try being dominant?" You said before starting to kiss and lick down his neck.   
"You said...you weren't all dom..right? I wanna try.." You kept your eyes closed as you sucked hickeys onto his neck. "Y/N..." Ignis gasped as your hand made it's way to his clothed cock. "Kitten...one moment please." You looked up at his and cocked your head. "What?"   
"You can't just be dominant without knowing how to use anything, have you ever tried being the dominant? In anything?" Ignis explained. You frowned and sighed.   
"No...but I'm not talking about spanking you or like...putting you in a cage, even though that would be hot." Ignis blushed, and you knew you had your chance. "I'll just..." You ran your hands up his half exposed chest. "Tell you what to do, for example." You kissed his chest once before moving off his lap and scooted over to the other side of the couch, spreading your legs. Ignis was almost drooling at the sight of you slipping your panties to the side and grinning at him. "Eat me out, then maybe I'll touch your cock." Ignis nodded, no words would come to him. He moved down, and got closer to your warm and wet cunt. He touched your inner thighs before you slapped his hands away. "No touching unless it's with your tongue...if you wanna tease me you have to do it with your tongue, got it?"   
Ignis nodded, to prove he understood, he licked your inner thigh quickly before licking all the way up your leg. "Oh..good boy." You rewarded his understanding by petting his head. "Sir is such a good- mmm - boy for me..." You plucked his glasses off his face before setting them down on the coffee table, they would get messy otherwise. Ignis went closer and closer to your cunt, before starting to lick you all over. "Ah-ah-ah!~" You gripped onto his hair and giggled. "So good, I love when you eat me out." You wrapped your legs around his neck and he kept going to town on your pussy. "Oh fuck Iggy! Stop!" Ignis right away pulled off of you and looked up at you, your legs still around his neck. "Did I hurt-"  
"No, I don't want to cum yet....I was going to with that skilled tongue of yours..." You smiled, and Ignis gave one more teasing lick on your pussy. "A--Ah! So bad~" You giggled.   
Ignis got up on his knees on the couch and watched you sit up, his cock absolutely hard as it could get. "Lay back, I'm going to ride you." You stated. Ignis did as told and unzipped his pants before pulling his cock out and moaning softly at the release. You licked your lips and got on top of him and sank down onto his thick hard cock. "You feel so good, I'm lucky to have such a big cock all to myself." You started rubbing at your clit and bouncing up and down on his length. Ignis went to reach for your waist but you quickly pinned his hands above his head. "No touching." You tried to stay serious, but it came out as a shattered moan. "Darling-"  
"Don't ah! 'Darling' me, I'm in charge." You were getting close, but one thing pulled you over the edge.   
"Of course...mistress."   
Hearing him say that drove you over the edge and to your orgasm. Bliss washed over your face and you tightened around your lover.   
You looked down, now noticing what you've done you were feeling the heat rise in your cheeks. "Ignis I-got carried away..." You let go of his wrists and pulled him out of you. He was still hard and you knew you couldn't just leave him like this. "I'll...finish you off though.." You leaned down and took the tip of his cock into your mouth. It didn't take much work before Ignis came in your mouth and on your face. You enjoyed pleasing him, you guessed by this point you were a born submissive.   
About an hour later you and Ignis were finishing the end of the 3rd movie, you missed most of the plot though.   
You felt like you had to do some sort of aftercare with him, as that is always what he does with you.  
"Did I...uh.."   
He cuts you off.  
"Hurt me? No, you didn't. It was cute how your little hands tried to keep me pinned down though."   
You slapped him playfully and kept watching the movie...  
You couldn't wait to be his wife...one day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : )


	14. Discontinued

Not sure if this is the right way to do it but I'm discontuing this series and probably won't be uploading anything new for awhile. I'm sorry to those who enjoyed and I wouldn't have gotten this far without all of you. If you have any questions feel free to contact me at deadly-mangos on Tumblr. Thank you again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is https://deadly-mangos.tumblr.com/ !!! Feel free to drop by!! <3


End file.
